Forbidden
by WREIN
Summary: RxC, I suck at summarys, Please read...that's a pathetic excuse, but PLEASE read. I hope you like it!AU  rated T for saftey.  fourth genre: Romance...kind of
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden **

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, I hope it's not too disapointiong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

* * *

_Once upon a bed in a castle there lay a girl with platinum blonde hair and behind closed lids, pale sky blue eyes…_

_"NO! You CAN'T die! You CAN'T!!!" a little girl of about six screamed to the girl on the bed, "Please…please don't die, don't leave us. Mary, Joshua tell her. Tell her she can't die and leave us!" the little girl turned to the said boy, sunshine blonde bangs cov__ering her deep ocean blue eyes, she had tried forbidding Mary from dying, and that coming from a six year old on the verge of tears wasn'__t very forbidding__ After that she'd tried begging Mary but that didn't seem to be working either._

_The boy looked helplessly from the girl on the bed to the one in front of him. "Mary you can't die…" he replied softly, he knew begging probably wasn't going to work, but there was a chance, and as long as there was a chance there would always be hope._

_The thirteen year old blonde on the bed smiled at the two siblings in front of her, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "C'mon get up__. I need to do something incase…" she didn't need to finish her __sentence;__ they knew what she was going to say anyway._

_"Sis you should stay in bed." The other blonde girl insisted._

_"Rosette," Mary said patiently, "This needs to be done to ensure the safety of the humankind." _

_"Tsk" Rosette tutted annoyed, that was always the excuse, 'to ensure the safety of the humankind'. But shouldn't Mary's health come first, she wished Mary wasn't a prophet or the holy woman, sometimes she wished Mary wasn't the crowned princess either__ being those things only seemed to be endangering Mary'__s health and anything that endangered her siblings' health she hated._

_"C'mon." the platinum blonde said again, this time getting up and pulling her two siblings up with her. Reluctantly the two followed. _

_As they passed a messenger Mary told him to fetch Father Remington and the others and tell them to meet her in the meeting hall. The boy scurried off to do as the princess bid. Rosette wondered what was going on that they would need to see Father Remington and the other priest__ and Sisters_

_When they arrived at the meeting hall Rosette still didn't know what was going on, but they didn't have to wait long for the priest and sisters. Remington among the first to arrive walked over to them and asked, "__What is going here, Maria__? Would you care to explain?"_

_The pale girl smiled, "Of course, Father, all in due time." With that said the__ last priest walked in, it was F__ather Gilliam._

_They all turned towards the front were Mary, the crowned princess, holy woman, and prophet stood. She asked for the doors and windows to be closed securely then began,_

_"Thank you for hurrying to get here. As you all know I am very sick," Mary smiled, they all knew she wasn't just sick, she had been poisoned, "and as I am very sick, I __have a duty to ensure that humankind and the earth survive__, in order to fulfill __that duty I __need__ to have a heir, and as I am __neither__ married or have children, the kingdom will of course go to my little sister and brother," she said pointing in the general direction of Rosette and Joshua, _

_"But to further ensure the human survival, God has shown me who I must bless as the next holy maiden," everyone waited in anticipation._

_"And God has shown me that your new crown princess is going to be the next holy maiden..." all the priest and sisters stared in shock at what the prophet had just said__, Rosette too stared at her older sister in shock._

_"That said, Rose, get on one knee," Mary instructed her sister, using her public name. _

_Rosette stared still shocked at what her sister had said, not moving from her position of staring eyes wide and drop jaw to do what was she was instructed._

_Mary repeated herself once again saying, "__, get on one knee," this time what Mary said apprehended in Rosette's mind and she__ slowly did what her sister bid her do._

_"Father Remington, will you be so kind as to fetch me a pitcher of the holy water__, the blessed dagger__ and a gold wine cup." Remington obliged. Mary filled one third of the gold wine cup up with the holy water, then __pricked her__ index finger with the point of __the dagger__ and dripped seven drops of blood into the holy water__, she swirled the cup around to mix the blood and water._

_"Rose, give me your hand." Hesitantly Rosette gave her hand to her older sister, eyes staring at the cold stone floor._

_Mary took her hand, all eyes on her except for Rosette who she noticed was staring nervously at the floor, she didn't want to but she had to do this. The prophet looked at the little hand in hers and remembered an easier time, when they would hold hands and know they were safe and go out and play and have picnics and such_

_Painstakingly slowly she brought up the dagger laying the point of __the blade on the little wrist of__ the hand she held, she felt as tears pricked her eyes a second later the torrent of tears fell from them, the room stood s__tock still and quiet as a grave, the exception being Rosette's scream echoing throughout the room, __as she slid the dagger one way across her sisters wrist and then the other creating a little cross shape on the girl's wrist._

_Rosette looked up and screamed as she felt the pain of the blade slide__ across wrist;__ she felt something warm in the__ palm of her hand and lo__oked for it__s source. She found the__ source to be none other then Mary, or Mary's tears to be exact. She opened her mouth to say something comforting to her sister but instead let out another echoing scream as the dagger slide across her wrist again. _

_Mary dropped the dagger and scrambled for the wine cup, when it was found she turned her sister's wrist over so the blood dripped into the cup. When the cup was half way full with the blood and holy water mix she started screaming for bandages__ which was found and given quickly to her along with ointment and clothe to dry and clean the cut._

_Rosette watched, tears pricking her eyes, as Mary dried and cleaned the cross shaped wound, then wrapped it in the bandage, a__ll the while tears slid down Mary's __pale cheeks. Joshua stood by gaping at what his older sister had done to his twin sister__, wondering what the heck was happening_

_"__I, Maria __Christopher __de Magdalene, bless thee, the next holy maiden with my holy blood and protection. I bid thee drink of my blood and be possessed of the holy power__s__ deemed__ to thee__ by thy __Holy __Father, our God __and the__ father of our savior Jesus Christ. I bless thee Rose Christopher de Magdalene, crown princess and holy maiden with my blood and protection." Saying this, Mary handed the frightened Rosette the cup of their blood and holy water._

_The__ priest and sisters stared up at the__ exchange between the two princesses._

_Mary watched as her sister obediently drank the liquids from the cup. She thought back to when she had first prophesized that Rosette would be the next holy maiden; it had been on the first night she was kidnapped, six months ago today, she was only back a week now. The day she was kidnapped…(_A/N: we're in Mary's memory now)

_"__Good afternoon__, Maria hime-sama."__ The Japanese origin maid called to her as she left the room. _

_"Good afternoon to you too." she called back to the maid__ with false cheer__ Today wasn't that good of an afternoon though, she had been seeing him more recently in her dreams. She knew he would always be the one to take her life, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him. On the outside he was tough and mean but she knew that inside he was a lost and lonely child. She was goin__g to be the one to save him, to __show him the light__, to show him how to love__. Still, he was going to kill her but she had to help him._

_She opened the door to the library, then went in closing the door behind her. She __turned to face the __open __window where the sunlight was streaming in, but there was a figure in front of the window obscuring the light. She knew who it was._

_"Chrono…" she stated frankly._

_He looked surprised at this. "Yes, Maria de Magdalene I presume?" he asked_

_"Yes" she replied simply to the twelve year old in front of her._

_"We need you. Come with me." He stated as she walked towards him and cupped his cheek, an action which seemed to perplex him even more._

_"Move to the right a centimeter." She told as he grabbed her around the waist, how he was going to carry her was a mystery._

_He did that just as the door was busted open and a sword slashed at where his shoulder would have been. There stood__ none other then __Ewan Remington wielding the blade that would have cut__ Chrono__ if he had not listened to her advice._

_"Let go of the holy maiden, you vile demon." __He addressed Chrono._

_Chrono response was to hold her tighter then jump through the open window,__ six foot span__ leathery wings spread and he pushed himself up as she heard Remington shouting at the guards and militia to shoot down the demon. But by then they were far away._

_It __turned out they, __the demons__ needed her for their __queen. The queen had a 'mysterious' sickness, and only she could cure the queen, the queen needed someone with holy blood, or so she was told by King Lucifer de Pandemonium._

_Later t__hat night she dreamed of__ Rosette__, that she__ would be the next holy maiden, that she would become the light for Chrono, the one he would truly love, but she needed to show him the light first._

_During her six month stay there she'd done just that; she showed him affection, and love that he probably hadn't felt before__ even though he was the supposed prince_

_Then she'd found something out; something she wasn't supposed to. __The queen's name and her face. __Queen Lilith __de Pandemonium. Previously known as Queen Lilith Christopher de Magdalene, __in other words: her long dead mother, who was__ apparently NOT dead. The demons had kidnapped her mother when she was only six and Rosette and Joshua had only been a few hours old. Then when the army went after her the__y__ found a woman__ with the same complexion as her mother torn to shreds, they assumed that woman had been the queen and that she had died._

_The year after that her father, King Vincent Christopher de Magdalene, decided that he was going to get revenge for his wife. He was found along with a third of his army brutally murdered__, the other two thirds of his army were badly injured. With her mother gone and her father dead, she being the oldest assumed the throne. _

_But this Queen Lilith had the same exact face as her mother, and her name was the same too. But how was that possible? Queen Lilith de Pandemonium had birthed Chrono and his twin, Aion, and those two had to be about twelve if not older by a couple years__…_

_When the King of Pandemonium found out that she knew of the Queen, not that she did exactly, he sent his own sons to kill her. Chrono and Aion._

_Their claws had been dipped in poison to make sure that even if she got away with only a scratch she would die. At the last minuet when Aion was running towards her, claws aimed at her chest while Chrono held her wrist securely, Chrono suddenly let go and moved in front to block her from Aion. Aion couldn't stop even if he wanted to though, his momentum was getting the best of him__, he stared horrified at his brother_

_Chrono had moved to block her but she couldn't let him die, not when he was trying to protect the one he was supposed to __kill, she had showed him love and he had __understood;__ now she had to save him. With that thought in mind she pushed him aside but with that done, it was too late for her to get out of the way as Aion ran towards her, poison tipped claws aimed for her heart. _

_They never reached their target, but instead slashed her left thigh as Chrono had risen from his position on the ground and pulled her up, trying to fly her away from there to somewhere safe._

_She had instructed him to bring her back to the palace for she knew she was dying from the poison, but he'd been saved. __He had brought her back to her room and stayed there with her, he'd cried all night in her lap saying it was his fault, all his fault. It wasn't. She had __to save him; she had known he would kill her but not this way, not because she had chosen. It was better this way, she'd had a choice, and truthfully she thought she made the right one._

_When dawn broke on them she had forced him to leave, then went back to sleep knowing the maids would find her. She had been gone six months during which she'd had her birthday__, and been the most happy but confused since her mother and father died. _

_A __small warm hand reached and grasped her hand, the small action threw her out of her memories as she looked down at the deep ocean like eyes before her, "Maria…__" a voice gently whispered._

_"I do so bless thee, Rose de Magdalene, as the acknowledged rightful heir deemed so by God to the holy blood of the holy maiden." Mary finished softly, patting Rosette's head, then lovingly cup her cheek and __leaned down __kissing her forehead. She __did the same__ to Joshua too._

_"I must rest now, if you'll excuse me__." She said, looking straight forward and walking through the crowd to the double doors of the hall. Rosette followed clinging to her sister's arm Joshua following suit, as the royal siblings left, leaving everyone on the room in awe and/or shock._

_When they got back to Mary's room it was twilight._

_Rosette stared at her sister. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked her sister who had always been a mother figure to her_

_"Of course, Joshua, do you want to sleep with us too?" Mary asked turning to face the boy. "Can I?" he asked to make sure._

_"Of course you can Joshua." The thirteen year old platinum blonde replied, making him smile._

_"Thank you" both Joshua and Rosette answered together._

_"Rosette, tell Chrono hi for me." Rosette heard her sister whisper to her before she fell off to sleep._

_That night they slept well but when the down broke out only two hearts were beating the third was gone in the night. Mary Christopher de Magdalene, the crowned p__rincess, prophet, and holy maiden__ died that night. _

"Whisked away in her sleep. Another family member gone without the two ever getting to say good bye, or farewell." The blonde girl smiled but you could see the story had made her sad, "So what do you think? Pretty good story, huh? Did you like it, Chrono?" she smiled in the direction of the said boy, she'd told him this whole story but left out all the names.

"Mmhm. Sad, though." He murmured.

'Too bad it wasn't only a story though' Rosette thought to herself then turned to face the now pale Joshua.

"Yeah, sad." Joshua repeated turning away

"Say," Chrono asked, "What were their names?"

**--END CHAPTER ONE—**

**A/N: o.k. Thanks again, and please review. It would be very nice of you did. **

**P.s. there is a reason for the name change. And if you didn't understand writing like **_this_ **was Mary's memory, writing like **_this _**was Rosette's memory and telling the story. And of course writing like **this **was the modern day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for still reading this! hope it's not too disappointing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Their…their names?" Rosette stammered staring at the sparkling blue lake in front of the trio. 

"Yeah. What were their names?" Chrono tried asking again.

Joshua paled even whiter, 'almost as white as Aion's hair' Chrono mused to himself after glancing at Joshua's ever paling face.

'What were their _names_?' oh did Joshua ever know their names, 'of course I know their names! I'm one of the _characters!!!_ And Rosette just _had_ to tell him our little story now, didn't she.' Joshua thought panicking on what Rosette would tell the little demon. She had been the one who had made him agree not to tell Chrono their titles, if she told him now…oh, he didn't even to think what would happen _then_. Joshua could feel himself physically pale, if this went on any further he thought he might just die of blood lost, where was all his blood going anyway. The lake?

Rosette stared at the pale Joshua and wondered what he was thinking, then looked at Chrono. Chrono still seemed to be waiting for her to answer his question. 'What were their names? One of them was called Joshua, another called Rosette, and most importantly Mary…Mary…how I miss you Mary. I miss you so much. I…wish you were…here.' Rosette thought to her long dead sister, her beloved long dead sister.

'We use to come out and have picnics…in these woods.' She mused to her self, still staring at the sparkling blue of the lake, 'I remember, once, when we were picnicking by a little stream. You had fallen asleep with Joshua and I went by the stream and started picking some pretty little blue flowers that I saw when we were eating, I picked and picked, following the stream north and when all my pockets and hands were filled with the flowers I walked back and saw you in the clearing crying into your hands while Joshua walked around on the other side of the clearing saying, "maybe she just went home." Then when I walked into the clearing Joshua had gone into the woods, I walked over to you and hugged you and you looked up surprised, then you started crying again. I was so scared; I didn't know why you wouldn't stop crying. So I asked you why you were crying, 'I was just upstream a little ways picking pretty blue flowers' I said showing you a handful of the flowers when you asked me where I was, that you were so scared something horrible might have happened to me. Then Joshua came back and we sat in the grass under the tree, I put some of the blue five pedaled flowers in your hand and asked you what they were and told you that they were for you. You told me that they were called forget-me-nots, that they meant true love. You said one day I would find my true love and I could give one to him. Then you told me about the beautiful flowers in the palace gardens, the red roses stood for Christ's blood, the white roses for innocence, blended they meant unity, how the hydrangeas meant gratitude, the lotuses meant purity, and the anemones meant forsaken, the snowdrops meant hope. Nobody else knew or cared to know about flowers and their meanings. But to this day I haven't forgotten what you said about the forget-me-nots…'

"Rosette?" Chrono asked glancing questioningly at her nostalgic looking face; he wondered what she was thinking about and if she would answer his question of what the names of the characters were. Probably not.

Joshua came over and tapped Rosette on the head, "Wow, she's really out of it" he commented, and then walked into the woods, saying he was going to pick some berries for them to eat.

"Uh…yeah, yeah. Their names." The little blonde answered, quickly pulling out of her memories. But three words lingered in her mind: forget-me-not. She looked over at Chrono and blushed as the words 'true love' flashed through her mind.

Chrono stared at Rosette confused; why was she blushing? He wanted to know.

"Rosette? ...Their names?" he tried asking again.

"Um…um…it doesn't matter." She said then, quickly trying to change the subject, added, "How old are you, Chrono?"

He was surprised, to say the least. "Uh…what?" he asked, more then confused by the question. Rosette never ceased to surprise him, but she seemed be confusing him more lately.

"I asked you how old you are." She stated

"Oh," the purple haired demon said, "Um…I guess I'm 12…and 15."

"12 and...15…years old?" Rosette asked thoroughly confused, "How can you be both?"

"Uh, well, you see," the little demon said trying to explain himself, "demons age differently then humans. When they…um…how do say this to a little kid." He muttered quietly to himself.

"What? You can tell me. I'm _not_ a _little kid_." The said 'kid' replied darkly to the supposed 'teenager' who hadn't meant for her to hear.

"O…kay…um…when they, demons, are…conceived…" he blushed, did she even know what that meant, "they don't have the same pregnancy period as humans do. Their babies are born in two months, instead of nine months. It's natural survival instinct, the mothers and the babies are most vulnerable during the pregnancy, so if the pregnancy doesn't last as long, there will be less of a chance for them to get hurt…or die." He added quietly

She stared eyes wide, "But…but…why would anybody want to kill a pregnant mother, or a baby? And…how are you 12 and 15?"

"Why would someone want to kill a mother or baby? Keep in mind sometimes it's the mother herself who wants to kill the baby…it's the same as someone getting an abortion, for the same reasons. And after the child is born it grows really fast, in the length of one year it would already be as smart and old as a two year old. And in two years it would be four years and so on. You get it, right? The baby grows twice as fast?"

"Yeah, go on." the blonde pushed

"O.k. so they stay on this 'survival instinct' growth that I just told you about until they're twelve years old. After they turn twelve it's like, there's an 'immortality' thing kicking in."

"So…you live…forever." She repeated again to make sure she heard right, turning back towards the lake she thought again about Mary.

"Well…no…it just makes us grow up slower. After I turn twelve, it's like every two years I turn one year older. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…I think…let mg get this straight, so you're actually the same age as me…in literal years. But older in the physical/psychological age. Right?"

"Yes" he said, he was quite amazed; she got that the first time she heard it, he hadn't even known what his father was talking about when his father first explained it to him; his father had, had to explain it a couple times before he had actually understood what was being said. But then again, Rosette never ceased to amaze him.

"When's your birthday?" Rosette asked seriously.

"My birthday? April 30th." Chrono stated.

"Then, I'm older then you." Rosette simply stated back

"What!? No you're not!"

"I am…by a couple months." She said bursting into laughter.

He laughed with her. Rosette watched as he laughed, he was hansom, she had to admit. Three words still lingered in her mind, though, and she couldn't get them out: forget-me-not. Two more words decided to join in with the three others as she watched Chrono laughing merrily: true love.

Rosette blushed. Those two words again. And when she was looking at Chrono, too. Weird. She had a crush on Chrono, that was all…wasn't it? She was so confused lately. She knew she was in love with him, but it was only a crush, and he was older too…and a demon. He would turn her down…but she wanted to tell him…it wouldn't hurt to try…lately she was starting to thinking he was her 'true love'…so…

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back, o.k.?" Rosette requested.

"O.k. but hurry up. I'm lonely without you." He grinned mockingly up at Rosette, but lately he _had_ been getting lonely without her or Joshua around.

He watched as she hurried away muttering something incoherent even to his demon ears. It was true though; without her, he was lonely. It wasn't so bad if Joshua was there, but he much rather liked it when Rosette was here too. He couldn't help it, he'd felt this way too when he was with…Mary of Magdalene…just not…this…way, he felt he would feel more lonely without Rosette when she is still alive and well then without Mary of Magdalene after she died. Of course he'd felt lonely when Mary died, though…

Chrono got lost in deep thought as Rosette disappeared through the hedges. Rosette was in deep thought herself. Thinking about Chrono and whether she should really confess. 'Where is it? If I remember right, then, it flowed away from the lake. Of course I remember right, Mary helped us find the lake and the clearing following the stream upstream' Rosette scolded herself, ' then, they should be right…' she came upon a patch of deep blue forget-me-nots hanging delicately over the edge of the grassy higher banks and dangling onto the streams' lower sandy banks below, 'here!' she sighed, happy and relieved to find they were still there.

In a few minuets she had a handful of the miniature blue flowers. 'I wonder…should I give him one or a handful' she thought to herself, 'maybe just one…they look more unique that way.' She decided, but then remembered he probably didn't even know what they meant. Most people didn't. Well she would just have to tell him then.

She walked back upstream to the lake and clearing that had been founded by her, Joshua, and Mary and was now occupied by her, Joshua, and Chrono.

Chrono heard a rustling of leaves as branches were parted for a person to walk through, "You're back. I was getting lonely without you, Rose-" Chrono turned around and saw Joshua smiling cockily at him.

"Expecting someone else, were you. Maybe a certain young lady by the name of Rose-" Joshua's grin grew more mocking as Chrono covered his mouth, and from beside him appeared the much talked about 'young lady.'

"What's going on?" asked Rosette, suspiciously looking between the two boys. Chrono covering Joshua's mouth, and from behind Chrono's hand you could see Joshua's very cocky and mocking grin plastered on his face. She abruptly hid the forget-me-not not behind her back.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." Chrono stammered, glaring at Joshua and daring him to protest against his reply.

It didn't work very effectively because from behind Chrono's hand Rosette could hear Joshua saying some incoherent things. This only made Rosette more suspicious of the two already very suspicious boys.

**"What's****. G****oing****. O****n?"** Rosette emphasized each word.

"Uh…uh, s-seriously, n-nothing." Chrono stammered again, he managed a nervous laugh. Joshua couldn't help it anymore, he burst into laughter. He laughed so hard he fell on his side and laughed, tears rolling down his face as he looked up to see Chrono pouting with his bottom lip stuck out and his cheek all puffed up, and Rosette glaring daggers at them.

"Honestly, Chrono, are you sure you're older then me?" Joshua heard Rosette question Chrono, and looked at Chrono, the look of surprise on Chrono's was to kill for. Joshua burst into a new fit of giggles and laughter. Now the other two children were glaring daggers at him.

"O.k.…O.k. I'm stopping, I'm stopping…" he heaved in one last breath of laughter then stopped, the humor could still be seen in his eyes though. "You want to know what's going on, Rosette?" he asked

"I do. Care to explain." Rosette replied

"Apparently, a certain 'somebody'" he winked at Chrono, "was very lonely without you, and he was eager to see you again, he mistook me for you." Joshua finished a humorous and mocking smile plastered to his face like glue. Rosette looked at Chrono, he was blushing every possible red she knew.

"That's it?" she asked dryly

"Mmhm." Joshua still smiled, and added, "I squashed all the berries though."

"Oh. Do you remember when _she_ told us about the meanings of flowers, Joshua?" the girl asked.

"Of course I do. You got lost that day, and _she _was so worried when we woke up and you were gone, _she _was so worried _she _started crying. Then I walked back and there you were, then you gave her some flower and _she _started telling us their names and meanings." He paused to think, "I remember what she said about the red rose. About how it represents Christ's blood, right?"

"Yeah," Rosette glanced over at Chrono, "do you want me to tell you about it?"

"Uh…sure." What Chrono _really_ wanted to know, though, was who '_she' _was. Whoever she is, she was very wise for Rosette talked about her a lot, though never using the persons' name. He wondered why.

"Do you want to know about some of the other flowers she told us about?" Chrono nodded. "So as Joshua said, she told us that the red roses stood for Christ's blood, and the white ones meant innocence. Mixed, they stood for unity." She looked at Chrono for confirmation that he wanted her to keep talking, he nodded, "Then she told us about the hydrangeas, they meant gratitude. Chrono, have you ever seen a hydrangea?"

He shook his head, he'd never seen a hydrangea, nobody in Pandemonium cared for flowers; except for her. Rosette continued, "then I'll pick one for you, from the pala- I mean from our house, the next time we come visit you." Chrono smiled, she could be so innocent. "Oh, and lotuses also mean innocence, or purity. Nobody cares about this stuff but..."

'Note,' Chrono thought to himself, 'next time he was out he would have to look for some white roses and lotuses for Rosette.' He smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Go on." He urged

"And the snowdrops mean hope, the anemones meant forsaken…and…and the forget-me-nots m-meant…" Rosette blushed, "m-m-meant…tr-true love." Whispering those last two words Rosette blushed red as a tomato as she turned to face away from Chrono and Joshua and instead looked at the lake.

'True…love?' Chrono was staring at a very, very red Rosette. 'Maybe I should get some of those for her too." he thought, then blushed madly when he realized what he had just thought.

Joshua was about to laugh at the two very red faced pre-teens when suddenly Chrono's back straightened and his head was lifted sharply to look at an eagle sitting in a dead tree nearby. "What do you want, Aion?" he asked irritated that his twin had disturbed his peace with the two blonde children.

"It is time to come home, dear brother." Rosette turned around quickly to look for the source of the new voice. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw it was bird that had just spoken, and she could've sworn it was smirking at them too.

"You have duties, yet unfinished, to do, _brother_." The bird said again.

Chrono made an agitated noise. "Its o.k., Chrono," Rosette said quickly, she'd just remembered _she and Joshua _had duties to do too, "It's getting late, we should be going home too."

"Oh…I forgot! Hurry up Rosette! I'm going ahead to make sure we're not late, o.k.!" Joshua yelled back, already running through the brush and into the woods beyond; a smile plastered to his face, 'You better fess up to him, Rosette.' he thought, mentally urging her on.

"O.k. I'm coming!" Rosette yelled to the disappearing figure of Joshua. The eagle in the tree flew up circling around the two children still in the clearing, "I'm going ahead too, dear brother. Don't lag behind." It said flying away from them.

"I better be going." The blonde child said, looking at the deep lavender haired demon before her, "but…um…I…I h-have something for you C-Chrono."

"What?" he asked happily.

" Before I give it to you, though, you have to close your eyes. And-and you can't open them until I say so, o.k.?"

"I Promise" he smiled and closed his eyes as he was asked to.

"O.k." Rosette pulled his hands up and gently opened the palm of his hand. She looked at the flower in her other hand, it was a miracle it hadn't been crushed already. She laid the little blue flower in his hand. He still hadn't opened his eyes. Rosette leaned into Chrono's face until she was breathing softly on his right ear, her hand still holding his, he blushed at the close proximity as she whispered into his ears, "C-chrono, I-I-I…love you. Y-you can open your eyes."

She let go of his hand and put her face in front of his face as his eyes slowly opened, his cheeks, a burning red. "You don't have to like me. It's o.k. just answer truthfully." she said, then leaned in and gave him a soft chaste kiss, after which she ran into the woods yelling, "Bye, Chrono!" and leaving a very stunned Chrono standing in the clearing by the lake.

'What the…' Chrono thought to himself, then looked at the object left in his hand. 'A forget-me-not. The symbol for…true…love?'

'What was he going to say to Rosette? Did he…love…her?'He thought as he flew off, leaving the little clearing behind and holding the little blossom in one hand while the other occasionally went up and touched his lips.

* * *

**--END CHAPTER TWO--**

**A/N: O.k. hope you liked it! leaving a review would be nice.**

**P.s. was it too confusing? If so feel free to ask questions, and I'll answer the best I can. Also if the characters seem OC I'm very sorry, this is just the way I see them and I do try to make them seem in character. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to especially thank MisoGirl and demon-boy-chrono who have not only been reading this story but ALSO leaving reviews. thanks again to you two and anyone else who has been reading this FF. Almost forgot, someone aked if this was going to an incest story. It could work out that way too, but i want to know if you think it should be an incest. Your reviews might sway my decision, because right now I'm in the middle of deciding if it sould or shouldn't be incest. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"The Crown Prince and Crown Princess of Magdalene are home." The announcer called out as the very out of breath siblings ran into the palace, wearing there 'commoner' clothes.

Rosette had ran after Joshua after she had confessed to Chrono, it turned out they _did _have something to attend to: a meeting with all the governors of the states of Magdalene. They were so late that they probably didn't even have time to change out of their clothes, which were stained with berries and covered with leaves and brush.

"Good lord, where have you two been?" Remington ran up to the two siblings, a look of worry on his hansom angelic face.

"We were just…out, Father Remington." Rosette answered, not really revealing where they had been. She knew the Father wouldn't press her for more information, even if they were children, they were still the crown prince and princess. He didn't have any right to know what they did in the little private time they had anyway.

"Oh. O.k. then go get dressed, the governors are waiting and they are quite anxious to meet you two." Remington finished, calling for a maid to bring fresh clothes to their rooms and sending them up to their rooms to shower.

Joshua and Rosette walked side by side together up the grand stairway to their rooms, "Thank goodness we're not late. Oh…and nice save from the Father." Joshua whispered to Rosette, "It wasn't a lie. And now with so little time to go out on our own, what we do is really only our business." Rosette whispered back. "Yeah, but Remington would flip if he knew we were out playing with a demon." Joshua started laughing and Rosette soon joined in as they went their separate ways.

The talked about Father was at the bottom of the staircase looking up at the two children as they broke out into simultaneous laughter. He smiled, 'they hardly ever truly smiled, or laughed, when they were in the palace anymore; except for after they came home from one of their strange outings, after they came home from those outings they were always happy and smiling for at least two hours if not longer. He wanted so much to know where they went and why they were so happy. If only he could find out what it was, he would bring whatever it was into the palace to make them happy all the time, but they would never tell him where they went or what they did. He still loved them both so much, though, they were like his real children; he would even bring a demon into the palace for them if that was what would make them happy.' He thought to himself, not knowing how right he was that a _demon_ was the one making them so happy.

…..

Rosette got out of the shower and looked at herself in the full length mirror; her water-logged sunshine blonde hair hung down to just above her hips, her skin was a creamy white color, her eyes still as deep and blue as the oceans, and her body was just starting to develop curves.

On her bed lay a beautiful pink gown with ruffles and ribbons and bows. She looked at it with disdain, she definitely didn't feel like wearing a pink dress today, especially one that was so ruffly and…Lolita-ish. Rosette looked towards her wardrobe closet then back to the, in her mind, ugly yellow dress. She would choose what she wanted to wear, and she knew just the dress too.

Rosette walked to the wardrobe, looked through it and pulled a dress out. After fitting it on herself, Rosette looked in the full length mirror again and smiled. The dress she had picked looked perfect: it was a simple flowing white gown with a high neck line and double sleeves, the sleeve on top splitting at the elbow and revealing lighter white sleeve that reached to her hand and gloved it; a white cape the shade of the bottom sleeve hung from her shoulders, a fresh picked red rose pinned on one side of the cape while the other side was pinned with a miniature pin with three gold roses on it, a gold chain connecting the two pins.

Rosette smiled, now for the hair. She called in two maids to curl her hair for the special occasion, they curled it and were about to put up into a bun before she stopped them and told them they could go. She started to work on her hair as the maids left.

Ten minuets later she was finished with her hair, she put on her intricately designed gold rose tiara, a white gold pair of rose earrings with two blood red rubies as the roses. And around her waist she tied a blood red sash, one side falling lower then the other and the back tied into a little bow.

She looked in the mirror again to check how she had turned out. The top half of her hair was swept into a neat bun but with curls falling out and some bangs still on her forehead. Stuck into the bun was a white clip entwined with ruby studded roses, on the end of the white clip three chains varying in length hung, imbedded into the chains were little rubies and diamonds and on the end of the chains hung three red roses one millimeter in diameter. On her head sat her tiara. She looked like a real princess, she had to admit.

With that done she walked through the hallway and towards the grand staircase looking for Joshua. She found him standing at the top of the staircase, seemingly about to descend.

"J-Ioshua!" Rosette called out. Joshua turned around at the call of his name and found what he thought might be Rosette or an angel.

"Uh…Rosette?" he asked, not sure if she was Rosette, she looked a lot like Rosette, though, more so like an angel from one of the paintings around the palace.

"Wait up." Rosette yelled back, running towards him. Joshua had changed into a white tuxedo like suit, with a red sash tied around his waist and a real red rose clipped to his white shirt jacket, his hair combed neatly, with a crown-like tiara sitting on top of his head a short white cape also hung from shoulders connected by a thick gold chain. Rosette thought he looked rather angelic and told him so. He replied, "You look like an angel your self." And smiled, giving her his hand to escort her down. She took his arm and laughed as they walked down the stairs and towards the hall where the meeting was taking place.

They stood in front of the giant double doors, waiting for the doors to be opened and for them to be announced. Ewan Remington stood behind the two siblings along with a new abbeys by the name of Kate Valentine who had just transferred to the capital.

Trumpets sounded as they heard, "Presenting His Majesty Crown Prince Ioshua Christopher de Magdalene and Her Majesty Crown Princess Rose Christopher de Magdalene." And the double doors were opened to receive the royal siblings.

Rosette walked in, Joshua right beside her, her gaze swept over the people bowing before herself and Joshua as she walked to thrones on the other side of the room. When they were finally seated the people looked up, she noticed two particular people, one with red hair the other with a blue tinged black hair. Harvenheit, **Satella** Harvenheit; governess and a jewel witch of the state of Germany. She and the girl with black-blue hair, her sister **Florette** Harvenheit, had visited often after Mary died. Florette, nicknamed Fiore, was the heir to the jewel mines and company she was also a jewel witch. She was also one of Mary's better friends, too.

They were like sisters to the two royal children. "What is this meeting about?" Rosette asked in a stage whisper to Sister Kate, who was standing to her left, making sure the whole room heard her.

It was Father Remington, though, who answered, from Joshua's right, "This meeting was requested by the Governors and Governess of the states."

"And why have you requested this meeting?" Both Joshua and Rosette said at the same time, directing the question toward the said Governors and Governess.

"Well, you see-" someone started but was cut off by Rosette asking, "Name and where you're from?"

"Um…" a kind looking man stepped forward, he spoke with an accent, "Governor Sakuno Yukito of the state of Japan." He bowed in the traditional Japanese way to show his respect then looked at the two children in front of him, surprise clearly showing on his face at how young the children were, for a moment before he composed himself and spoke saying, "Your majesties we have requested this meeting because of the orphans that are seemingly over populating our states and wasting our food and supplies. We don't know what to do with them, there are so many they've over-run the orphanages we set up, hardly any are getting adopted, and they're starting to steal from the markets now. They won't go to a school, so they aren't literate and won't be able to find jobs in the future either. Your majesties, what do you propose we do about this situation."

"Is this true of all who have gathered here?" Joshua asked. Lots of 'yes' was heard.

"So, what do _you_ propose we do about this?" asked Rosette, seriously wanting to know what they thought on the subject.

"Sacrifice them to the demon kingdom!" was shouted; Rosette and Joshua looked at each other horrified but quickly composed their faces. "Step forward whoever suggested that idea." Rosette finally said

Another man stepped forward, "I suggested it. I am Governor Jonathon Smithson of the state of Russia." The man looked about just bursting with pride, Joshua turned to see the Japanese governor look at the man with disgust, he was disgusted himself.

Rosette looked at the prideful man; _he_ was the governor of Russia? No wonder Russia had so much trouble; that and it being the closest state to the demon kingdom, jeeze, it really was no wonder why the citizens were fleeing and/or complaining on the state of their state. Rosette and Joshua made a mental note to make sure this guy was replaced. "And why ever should we do that, _Governor __Jonathon __Smithson_" Rosette asked, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

The man faltered and stepped down, "Here is what _I_ suggest we do," Rosette started, she didn't need to hear anymore, "I suggest you make more orphanages and within those orphanages you will provide them a free education of what will be most useful and/or helpful to the state and country"

"I agree that's a good idea." Satella said, Florette nodded her head in agreement along with many other people.

"Ano…" the Japanese man, "I agree…but…where and how are we going to find the money to build and furnish the new orphanages, and should we make the schools _only_ available to the orphans or to any children who wants to learn."

Rosette stared blankly at Joshua, hoping he'd come up with something quick. He did. "If that's all we can fix that easily, one: you won't need to build or furnish anything, I believe there are still palaces in the cities, right?" they looked at him shocked, was he saying what they thought he was saying, their question were answered in Joshua's next sentence, "Just move the orphans into the palace, there should be plenty of room."

Joshua smiled, "O.k. with you sis?" Rosette grinned, "Alright with me."

Joshua pushed onward, "and two: yes, you should make school available to _any children _who want to learn…battle should also be added as a class, for self defense and militia reasons." He finished. Rosette looked at him impressed. So did all the other people in the room, including Ewan and Kate.

"So that's all then? No more objections?" Rosette asked, it was so quiet you could hear the crickets outside. Suddenly, "B-b-b-but…" the Governor of Russia, "but what about…"

"Of course we will _personally_visit each orphanage after it is established," Rosette said, her gaze falling directly on Jonathon Smithson, "so NO MORE OBJECTIONS?" Rosette asked in a way that said there was no arguing, no objections. The people in the room, not including Joshua, wondered how a twelve year old did that; Joshua didn't wonder, he already knew.

They walked out, leaving a stunned audience and grabbing Satella and Fiore on the way, to catch up with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chrono paced his bedroom. _A__gain_. He wondered for a moment if he did this long enough would he wear a hole through the floor. But only for a moment did he wonder this, soon his mind had flickered back to what it had been thinking for hours now: 'do I love Rosette? Well I _do_ love Rosette but the question was more of a _how _do I love her and _how much_, too.'

His mind had been pondering this since Rosette had told him that she liked him…no…that she _loved_ him. His mind wandered back to the kiss and he touched his lips again, 'her lips were so soft, so light, and so unsure and gentle. Like she didn't want to force me to do anything I didn't want to. It happened so quickly though.' He thought, hand slipping into his shirt, searching for something.

'Found it!' he thought happily as he pulled the blue forget-me-not out of his pocket. 'True…love. True love, huh, Rosette? Do you _really_ think I'm your true…love. I'm a…demon.' Sadly he thought on, 'you're human…a human…and I'm just…a demon. Am…am I just telling myself I don't love you because I _can't have_…you? Am I just kidding myself? Trying to hide from the truth? What am I doing?' he seriously wanted to know what he was doing, if he was just hiding from the truth or if he really only liked her as a friend. He doubted the second feelings, he _knew_ he liked her more then a friend. He knew. So what was she to him, anyway; 'back to square one.' He thought grimly to himself.

It was like this for another hour or so, until he finally made a decision, 'oh, what the heck! I'll just tell her I like her too and then after that I can figure if I really love her or not.' Happy with his decision he started to practice confessing, "Rosette…I really like you too." then, "no that won't work, she told me she _loved_ me, if I tell her I only _like_ her she will take that as a rejection." He scolded himself.

"O.k." he breathed in then out again, and finally tested out the words he'd never said before, "I-I l-l-love y-you, too, R-r-rosette…" he finished weakly. 'I definitely need practice with these words' he thought flatly.

And so it was, he practiced the words that were so hard to say over and over again until he felt confident. Unluckily among all the people that could've passed by when he was practicing, Aion just happened to be the one that heard him.

"…love……Rosette" Aion stopped in his tracks and leaned against the door of his brothers' room to hear the rest of what the muffled voice was saying, "I love you too, Rosette." He heard his brother say confidently from the other side of the door, and gasped. _LOVE,_ who was this _Rosette_ Chrono in _love _with, was it the little blonde girl he'd seen earlier? Probably, he answered himself.

'I'm sorry, brother. But this is for your own good…and hers too.' Aion thought as he recalled the Maria de Magdalene incident, 'she died because she loved you and you were so sad when she died' he thought sadly before he went to find the things he needed.

…..

_CLANG _

Chrono looked at his door. And started walking towards it when-

_CLOMP_

_CLOMP _

_CLOMP_

_CLOMP_

He turned around and headed towards his window. He flipped the curtains open and stared dumbly at what he saw: three warded metal boards locked him in the room; another fourth one probably lay across all three of them. He started horrified then ran to his bedroom door, his hand shot out to grab the door knob but as soon as he touched the knob his hand was burned. He looked down at his hand then at the door knob that had burned him, quickly he decided on something else.

'Rosette, I've got to tell Rosette!' he thought franticly as he rushed towards the door that he had squared with his shoulder.

_BAM _

He tried again, putting all his weight into the shoulder which was about to make contact with the solid oak door.

_BAM_

'Again' he thought

_BAM_

He looked incredulously at the door that had taken NO damage what-so-ever, then at his bruising shoulder which he now noticed was also being burned, 'wards' he thought angrily and tried a different tactic, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT, RIGHT NOW!!" 'Aion did this didn't he' Chrono thought begrudgingly, "AION!!! LET ME OUT! NOW!! I NEED TO BE SOMEWHERE! LET. ME.OUT!!!!!" He yelled angrily emphasizing every word.

Aion stood on the other side of the door, smiling sadly, 'no can do, Chrono. This is best for you.' A maid walked by, "Uh, Prince Aion, I think your brother wants to be let out." She said.

He smiled reassuringly to her, "He has to finish his work first. If I open the door he will go off and play again." He said, 'well, that's half true' he thought.

The maid smiled and left. Aion on the other hand, went to find sound proofing wards. He couldn't have someone hearing Chrono and going to tell his father what was happening, not only might Chrono be killed or dethroned, or both, but the girl might die too. 'The girl, I have to find them.' he thought

_BAM_

'And a sound proofing ward, too' he reminded himself as he flew off towards the direction where he sensed the feather he had planted, on the blonde boy before, coming from.

Chrono looked painfully at his bruised and smoldering shoulders, 'again. I have to keep trying.' He felt a nervous knot in his stomach, 'for some reason I feel nervous and anxious, like if I don't get out something bad will happen to Rosette and Joshua…' and again he slammed into the warded oak door.

**--END CHAPTER 3--**

**A/N: again, I want to thank the people who review. oh, please also leave a review on if you think it should be incest or not. I had another plot but that could work too, so please review and let me know.**

**P.s. I hope this chapter was to your liking. and NO, Joshua's nome was SUPPOSED to be like that-for the public name thing I think I mentioned before.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY! I'm sorry that this took so long, but with my current iternet acces I couldn't put this up. My little brother is SUCH an internet hog! And i just had a lot of other things to do, with school and all. On the brighter side of things I have 300 hits on this story and almost 300 on my other story...but only 3-4 reviews. if you read this and like it...or don't, leave a review. Anyway a ton of thanks to MisoGirl and demon-boy-chrono, I hope this chapter isn't dissapointing. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"That was a great idea, Joshua. I can't wait to move the orphans into the palaces." Satella remarked excitedly "Yes, that was a wonderful idea Joshua." Fiore agreed.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I felt bad that while I had all these homes I could go to, the orphans didn't have a place to call home." Joshua said

"We're orphans too" Rosette mumbled quietly to herself, not intending to remind Joshua or herself but doing it anyway.

"I know," Joshua answered back, "But we have a home, and each other. Fiore and Satella too. We're one of the luckier orphans, if there's such a thing."

They all stared blankly, each deep in their own thoughts on what Joshua had just said. "You're right." All three girls said at the same time. All four kids stared at each other then burst into laughter, destroying the serious atmosphere. They got up to walk back into the palace, Fiore and Satella were staying over tonight and tomorrow night then on the second day after breakfast they were leaving to arrange the palace for the orphans that were going to move in there.

'Satella and Fiore are the only others who know Joshua and my real name. Everybody else just knows us as Prince Ioshua and Princess Rose. The only royalty. The brave kids who took the throne after their older sister died. But the truth was,' Rosette thought to herself as they walked through an outdoor hallway, "the truth was they were still scared, they were only kids after all. But," she thought determinedly herself, "I am the older one. If push comes to shove I **will** protect Joshua," she looked at the two girls with them, "and Satella and Fiore…and…Chrono too. I **have **to get stronger if I want to protect them. I have to-'

Her thoughts were cut off as the shadow of a hawk circled the then a teenager with white hair and tan skin, 'like Chronos' Rosette noticed, appeared in front of them. Rosette looked down at herself, they were still in their dressy clothes but the teenager didn't seem to notice.

"So, Rosette Christopher, you and your brother escort the Governess I see." He smirked, "What filthy servants you are and yet you play with royalty." Aion said, implying his brother.

"Who are you to say that we are filthy, and to tell us who we can and can not play with?" Joshua said smoothly, glaring at the teenager in front of him; who he knew was a demon from the horns sticking out his head.

Satella glared at the demon, 'is this demon so stupid? He is speaking to the future king and queen of Magdalene, they could call out and a thousand exorcists militia would come to their aid and kill this stupid demon, they are **that **important and he is calling them servants! And how does a lowly demon like this know Rosette and Joshua's true name!' "Who are you, filthy demon, and how do you know their names?" Satella inquired, glaring menacingly at the demon.

"I have no business with you. If you would kindly go your way, I only have business with the children over there." He pointed his chin towards where Rosette and Joshua were standing behind Satella and Fiore.

Rosette looked towards Fiore and Satella; she didn't want them to get hurt on her account. "Don't worry, Satella. You can go, I know him. " She said even though she didn't. Joshua looked at Rosette confused, when had Rosette ever met such a demon, this demon for some reason gave him the chills.

Satella stood firm, "No, I don't think you do."

"Really, it's o.k. I know him, now go." Rosette pushed Satella forward to make her move past the demon indicating for her to go inside and wait. The white haired demon smirked, Satella looked anxiously at Rosette who was now pushing Fiore forward, "Go inside and wait. Joshua and I will come in, in a bit."

Satella glanced anxiously back at Rosette and Joshua once more before Fiore pulled her through the door and into the palace.

"Now, we must talk, Miss Christopher, alone" Aion stared at Joshua, "without your tag along brother." He added.

Joshua gaped at the demon, there was **NO WAY** he would let Rosette be in a place alone with this demon; Rosette probably didn't even really know the demon.

Rosette stiffened then looked pleadingly at Joshua. Joshua looked at Rosette's pleading face and shook his head no.

"If he won't go away, I could just, you know," Aion glanced amusingly at Joshua, "**take you** away to somewhere where we can talk in private."

Joshua stiffened. When it's a lose-lose situation pick the better of the losses, that meant he could go away and watch from a window as Rosette talked to the demon…or he could pick the worst of the losses and be stubborn and not leave then Rosette would be taken away to somewhere where he wouldn't be able to see her. O.k. he picked the first one. He would rather be able to see what's going on and not be here then not see what he's doing to her and be here.

"I'm leaving." Joshua answered flatly.

Aion smirked again, 'good' he thought.

Rosette sighed in relief; at least Joshua wouldn't be dragged into this.

As soon as the door was closed Aion wrapped his arms around Rosettes' waist. Rosette opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped with a whisper in her ear and a hand over her mouth, "I want to talk about Chrono, DON'T scream." He emphasized.

Rosette closed her mouth, her eyes wide in panic. Did something happen to Chrono? Was he hurt? Horrifying questions ran through her head along with worst case scenarios.

Quickly Aion flew up and away from the building he knew was a demons' hell.

Before Rosette realized it she was in the air with no ground under her feet. "Where are we going?" she asked

"To that clearing I saw you and Chrono at." He answered. There was no reason to hide where they were going anyway.

X-x-x

Joshua ran quickly up to the nearest window that overlooked the outside hallway he had just entered from, nearly sending a maid tumbling down the stairs. When he got to the window he hurriedly drew back the curtains and looked out the window to see…no demon or any trace of Rosette. **ROSETTTE WASN'T THERE!** 'Where did she go? Where did she go? Where did that demon take her?' he thought panicking.

X-x-x

Father Remington was looking for Prince Ioshua, and he just couldn't find him. He passed another maid and stopped her, "Have you seen Prince Ioshua?" she looked thoughtful for a moment then rubbed her side, "Ah, yes. I did, just a few moments ago he came rushing up the stairs as if the devil himself were chasing him. He nearly knocked me off the stairs."

Remington thanked her and apologized to the maid about what the prince had done. Remington then hurried up the stairs that the maid had just come down. He got to platform then looked left and saw a very anxious prince staring out the window that looked over the outdoor hallway desperately.

The prince was looking very desperately out the window; Remington wondered what he was looking at and walked over to see. When he got behind the prince he knocked on the wooden window frame then coughed loudly to let his presence be known, but the prince didn't seem to hear him as he hopefully, desperately looked out the window. Remington coughed again, louder this time. The prince-still- didn't seem to notice him as he looked out the window, now worriedly.

Remington was now anxious to know what the prince was looking so attentively out the window at that he didn't even notice that the Father was there. So he looked over Prince Ioshuas' shoulder to find… there was **nothing** in the outdoor hallway. He stared harder out the window to see if there was something he missed-again-there was nothing. Nothing unusual, nothing out of the ordinary, no trace of anything strange ever happening there.

Annoyed, he tapped Ioshua on the shoulder and said in a loud clear voice, "There is **nothing** out there. What are you looking so intently at?"

He could've sworn Prince Ioshua jumped a mile high and that his blonde hair turned white.

Joshua held a hand over his rapidly pounding heart, '**WHAT ON EARTH** is Remington trying to do? Kill me? If he is, he's doing a dandy job because the Father just scared me to within an inch of my life!'

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, FATHER? KILL ME! IF YOU ARE, YOU'RE DOING A VERY GOOD JOB! PLEASE! WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU WANT TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU SCARED ME HALF WAY TO DEATH!" Joshua yelled loudly at the stunned Father who hadn't calculated that kind of reaction from the prince.

"Uh…" was the Fathers' intelligent answer

Joshua stared at the stunned Father, "Sorry, I'm sorry Father. I just wasn't expecting you."

"I see that. But I did knock." Remington replied.

"Uh…yes. What did you want to see me for then?" Joshua asked changing the subject.

"What were you looking so intently at outside? I looked outside and there was nothing out of the ordinary." The Father asked, noticing that Prince Ioshua was trying to change the subject.

"Uh…nothing. I was looking at nothing." Joshua answered truthfully, though guilt-fully, to the father, for there was nothing outside, and he had been staring at that nothing.

"What is it?" Remington pried, seeing the guilty look on the boys' face.

"I was looking at NOTHING!" Joshua yelled, "NOTHING! Rosette isn't there! THAT'S what I was looking for! ROSETTE IS GONE! THE DEMON PROBABLY TOOK HER!" Joshuas' legs gave out and he sunk to the ground shaking with unshed tears.

"What?" Remington asked, "WHAT!? WHERE IS PRINCESS ROSE, PRINCE IOSHUA?" he yelled as what the prince had just said comprehended in his mind.

X-x-x

They landed on the rock that overlooked the lake. The sun was just starting to set and cast the lake in soft reds and oranges and yellows that reflected the sky above, and created a peaceful atmosphere around the clearing.

"What happened to Chrono?" Rosette asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

The sun was quickly descending.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" Aion asked

"You know my name already; there is no point in me telling you. And I don't care for yours, I want to know what happened to Chrono." She stated firmly.

"Well, even if you don't care for names; mine's Aion."

Rosette stared wide eyed. '**_THIS_** was Aion; Chronos' twin brother?' Aion smirked, "I see you do know who I am then." She nodded.

"Since you don't like to beat around the bush, I'll get right to the point." Aion paused dramatically as Rosette waited in anticipation.

"Well, go on." Rosette encouraged.

"Chrono…Chrono had something to tell you." He started

"And why isn't he telling me?" Rosette questioned.

"It was something very important that he wanted to tell you. Something demons supposedly don't feel." Aion dragged out looking quite bored.

Rosette stared eyes growing bigger by the second, what did Chrono have to say? And, why wasn't he here?

Aion knew what Rosette thought, and that's what she was supposed to think. He knew what implying, and so did Rosette.

"He wanted to say he also…" Aion drifted off, he just couldn't say those three filthy words, "but when father asked him where he was going, being the naïve demon he is, he told father that he was going to declare his…uh…l-love for you. When the other demons heard of this they…"

'What did they do to him?' Rosette thought, she looked at the lake, the sun was quickly setting and casting the entire lake in a deep red that reminded Rosette of blood. She shivered at the scene of the lake being made of blood; that was a truly an eerie thought.

"They…killed him."

Rosette twisted her head sharply around, "What!?"

"They…killed him for…" his voice turned accusing, "For _loving you_!"

"Killed him?" Rosette repeated dumbly, "For loving…me?"

"Yes." He said coldly, accusingly.

"Never think about Chrono again. I will leave you now, to ponder Chronos' death." Aion said as he rose up and flew away, a sad smile on his face. 'This is for the best' he thought as he looked down at the broken girl.

X-x-x

The broken princess walked into the busy palace, unknown to her brother, or anyone else for that matter, as she had used the servants' door. She headed straight for her room. She knew everyone was probably making a big commotion of her being gone for the past few hours and that she should probably tell them that she was back so they wouldn't worry. But she was too tired. Chrono died. And it was her fault. She had promised to protect everyone and here she was not just hurting Chrono, but killing him.

She lay down in her bed, intent on falling asleep and waking up to find this had all been a bad dream. That she had never confessed to Chrono, that he had never tried to tell her he loved her too and died trying, that when she woke up this would all be a horrible nightmare, and everything was really o.k. and they would go out and play with Chrono in their commoner clothes. Thinking this she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming that Chrono was there and telling her he loved her. And she whispered back to him that she loved him.

X-x-x

'Rosette…I love you. I love you, Rosette. I love you, I love you.' Chrono thought in his head his eyes closed, he hoped nothing bad had happened to her.

**BANG**

His eyes flew open and he immediately turned to look at the door that was now open and with a silhouette of a person, who he knew immediately to be his brother, standing against the background lit by lamps after the sun had set.

"Aion. What did you do? What did you do, Aion?" he asked accusingly, for he knew Aion had definitely done something.

Aion continued to smile innocently at his twin. "Nothing." He answered. Chrono glared daggers and poison and anything else harmful at Aion, 'if looks could kill Chrono wouldn't need any weapons' he thought to himself and shivered, 'o.k. better tell him something...' Chronos' glare was getting more dangerous, 'quick!' Aion thought to himself panicking inwardly.

"Nothing. Just went to see where those little kids left to is all. The girl did tell you she was in love with you, right?" he asked, saying the word 'love' with disgust, "Did you know it is just as forbidden in the human culture to love a demon as it is in the demon culture to love at all, especially to love a human?"

"Your point…?"

"They killed her." He stated emotionlessly.

"Killed who?" Chrono was afraid, was Aion saying Rosette…was…dead?

"Miss Christopher, of course. They somehow found out she was in love with a demon and attacked her. Of course the boy tried to protect her but they killed him too, for sympathizing with a demon or something like that." Aion said, knowingly adding the last part to make it sound more realistic.

Chrono slumped to the floor. 'It was true, what Mary had told me so long ago, that you'll only know the significance of something when it was gone. I didn't know how much I loved Rosette until…now. I didn't get to tell her I loved her.' He thought miserably. Aion stared at the mirror image of the broken expression he had seen earlier and had to stop himself from telling the truth.

'Rosette had died because she…loved…me? She loved me. Rosette died…Rosette died…Rosette died…" the words echoed through his head as he sunk into unconsciousness hoping that when he woke up it would all be a dream. In the blackness that he sunk into he could hear Rosette weeping and saying she loved him, and he answered back that he loved her too.

**

* * *

****--****END CHAPTER 4****--**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you can.**

**P.s. I'm changing my name from PeNaME iS JUsT mE to Rei PaCT**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:(Sweat drop) Sorry for the long wait. I was kind of busy doing...stuff. I want to thank _**_Diabolical Kitsutora_** _very much for the awsome review, I hope you keep reading and like this chapter. And of course everyonelse that reviews too. Review if you can when your done reading. Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

"AH!" she gave a sharp cry of pain and looked down at the area that was wounded. She had been sleeping, dreaming of nothing, like usual-except for the nights where she still dreamed of a certain deceased beloved-she reminded herself, when she had suddenly felt as if something was being driven into her wrists. She looked down at her wrists in the pitch black and scolded herself for acting so stupid; how would she be able to see anything in this darkness!?

Sighing loudly she turned to her bedside table and struck a match to light the lamp, all the while she could still feel the pain in her wrists.

When the lamp was finally lit she looked down at her wrists to see…a cross shaped cut on each wrist, blood spilling from the wounds.

She quietly, but quickly, ran to her personal bathroom and undressed then stepped into the tub, which she quickly filled with warm water. She looked down to see the blood leaking into the water then slow and stop. She sighed in relief.

After ten or so minuets she stepped out of the tub and drained the red bath water, then slipped into a fresh nightdress. When she was back in her bedroom she took out the bandages that she kept in a drawer and wrapped up the marks. Pulling down the sleeves of the nightdress to cover the bandages, she blew out the lamp and snuggled back into the warm bed and fell into asleep, content with her now covered up wounds. This time, when she slept, she dreamed of a certain deceased beloved.

---Next morning---

"WAKE UP! PRINCESS!" someone was shaking her shoulders, she immediately woke up, aware of how her sleeves had rode up her arm when she was asleep, and now revealed her bandages.

"Well, that's a first time." The person exclaimed, "I guess there really is a first time for everything."

"Uh…what do you want…" she took a closer look at the person who had awoken her, "…Joshua?" she finished.

"Roooseettte," he whined stretching out her name, "did you seriously already forget? We have to go check on the state of the palaces and the orphans living in them." He explained to her slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now pack your things and get ready, this is going to be a long week." 'Yep,' Joshua thought, 'this was going to be a long week alright.' It wasn't as though he didn't like the orphans though; it was just Rosettes' attitude, she acted happy around the orphans but he somehow felt that she really wasn't. She had also started pulling into herself, and it was starting to get bad.

Joshua left and closed the door behind him. He thought back to when this started happening; after the meeting with the governors and governess and the white haired demon came and kidnapped Rosette, that's when all this had started. He remembered because he had been the most scared when she started acting strange. She was depressed and locked herself in her room for three days then one day she just came out of her room, light streaming in behind her from her open windows, smiling a million watt smile. Everyone who saw her couldn't resist but to smile with her. But it was so strange to Joshua; he knew she wasn't bi-polar, so why was she acting so strange.

After that, whenever he tried to ask her about what happened between her and the white haired demon, or about what she thought about during those three days she spent locked in her room eating nothing and drinking only water, she would hastily change the subject to something else.

He had once asked her about what had happened with Chrono and she glared dangerously at him, very dangerously, he recalled as she said that he would never come again. After that, and a couple other times he remembered, the name Chrono became taboo, along with the time they had spent with him. It was as if she was trying to erase Chrono from her memory, he thought sadly as he recalled the happy times they had had with Chrono.

Behind the closed door a blonde head sunk down onto her knees. She had _that_ dream again. The one with _him_ in it, calling out to her from across a dark abbess, telling her he still loved her. She honestly didn't know how she could remember his voice so very clearly though, as if it was only yesterday when she and Joshua had gone out to play with him. In truth it had been four years since she was told he died for her, four years. She was already sixteen; _he_ had only been puppy love, a youthful crush…right? It didn't seem right. _He_ hadn't been just a youthful crush; he must have been more for her to hurt still to this day.

When she tried to forget, it seemed she remembered even more vividly the times with him. Joshua had stopped talking altogether about him; it must've been because of the way she reacted every time he brought up _his_ name. She would dangerously glare at him.

She sighed. What was she to do, though? She heaved a heavy sigh then straightened up, she still had Joshua and Satella and Fiore, and now the orphans too, who were depending on her; she had to be strong for them, she couldn't let her pain show, she had to smile and make sure they were happy, she had be strong. Strong. Strong. Strong. She chanted in her head like a mantra.

She strolled to her baggage cases and started filing them up with some plain but pretty dresses along with some blouses and skirts and other needed supplies, such as a private stash of bandage.

----Later that day---

Twenty men and twenty women stood beside the palace doors, dressed in navy blue with the Magdalene logo of three years on it. The logo being an embroidered gold cross entwined with a creeping blood red rose. Trumpets blared as the militia straightened and out walked the blonde Prince and Princess sending off an air of elegance and kindness about them. All the militia humbled themselves and bowed as the royalty walked past them, looking kindly onto each militia men and women.

"Ten men and ten women are to accompany Prince Ioshua and Princess Rose on their journey to visit the other palaces. Along with Father Remington and Head Sister Kate, of course." The trumpeter announced.

Remington walked through the rows of militia and picked the twenty with the best and fastest record.

With that done the Prince and Princess walked into the awaiting carriage, soon after followed by Father Remington and Sister Kate, the twenty men and women on horseback surrounding the carriage.

They drove on for fifteen minuets in silence, then twenty minuets. Thirty minuets. And before they knew it, two hours.

Rosette sighed, they had to endure another two hours of this before they would come to the first city in which one of the palaces stood, and Rosette wondered, not for the first or last time, why she couldn't ride a horse instead of stay in this stuffy carriage. Joshua was asleep, she would be even more bored now, she thought.

Her mind slowly wandered back to her dream from this morning, she could hear the echo of his voice still in her head. _I love you, I love you, Rosette. Rosette…_and she would answer back that she loved him too. But, of course, she never saw him, just a flash of purple, a twinkle of crimson, or a sparkle of tears.

Rosette looked at her covered arm. She remembered clearly when she and Joshua had met Chrono. It was on a warm and breezy late spring day, much like this that they had met him. It was right after Mary, or Princess Maria as the public knew her, died.

She had forced Kate, _Sister_ Kate she reminded herself, and Father Remington to order someone to build a sarcophagus intricately carved with words of love and protection and spells to ward off evil. After the sarcophagus was built she ordered a mason to create a crypt deep in the side of a mountain next to a beautiful lake with the only way in sealed off with a giant door engraved with spells, so as not to be able to be opened by anyone but the ones who knew Mary's real name, which consisted of Joshua, herself, Fiore, and Satella. And Fiore and Satella didn't know where Mary was buried, so it was safe. Than she, a six year old then, had made the mason, a full grown adult, promise and swear on his and his children's graves not to tell anyone where the deceased Princess and prophet lay. Not a soul.

No one but Joshua and herself knew where Mary lay; or so they thought. They were proven wrong the next week when they came in…

_Rosette walked quickly ahead of Joshua, holding his hand as she guided him through the forest. Father Remington didn't know where they were __going__ and he never would. As Rosette closed in on the door she squeezed her six year old twins' hand tightly before uttering, "Mary. We're here, Joshua." _

_The engraved sp__ells on the door lit up with the uttered password, and slowly opened, just wide enough for the two children to step through. As soon as Joshua__s'__ foot hit the ground on the other side of the door, said door closed immediately, leaving the hall leading to the crypt cloaked in darkness. But Rosette had been __ready;__ she pulled out a match and lamp, then lit the lamp._

_Holding it up she led Joshua toward the room where Mary's body lay. A few minuets later she handed the lamp to Joshua and started walking ahead, whispering for him to hurry. When at last they arrive__d at the door that was engraved the same as the entrance into the mountainside, Joshua mumbled "Mary" then held up his finger__s__ for recognition of that he wasn't trying to cause any harm. This had been one of the last lines of defense._

_After this Joshua then stood behind Rosette and__held the lamp up behind her__so she could see inside the crypt as soon as it was __open._

_The heavily warded marble door creaked open and Rosette stood straight and composed her face then walked through the crypt door…only for the composure to be sc__ared out of her by a kid__ with dark hair leaning over an opened sarcophagus weeping __heavily. _

_Rosettes' mouth gaped at the sight, eyes about ready to pop out of their sockets. She didn't think the kid--it could be girl or a boy with really long hair, she didn't know which but suspected the first option more likely then the second—even heard them come in, "Uh…hey, what are you doing in here?" she asked__ quietly, unsure_

_Joshua still stood behind her, just now, too, noticing the crying child sprawled across the stone coffin. He held the light up higher, so it was level with her head_

_The child momentarily looked up when a voice was heard echoing around the room; the child looked up to find a seemingly glowing angelic face framed by two long gold colored braids also shining from the ligh__t__. "Pardon," the child whispered, n__ot having heard her question, "A__re you an angel?" the so-called 'angel' looked surprised at the question. _

_"A-a-angel?" she stammered, amused laughter was heard from behind her and she turned around, "Joshua! Shut up! It's NOT funny!" she yelled. __S__he__ turned back around to face the child that had now stopped weeping and was wondering __what was going on, her face grave and stern for a young child she repeated again her question, "What are you doing in here?" _

_"Uh…um…um…uh," the dark haired child found himself stumbling for words, "I-I uh…I uh…It's all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's my fault! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have come here!" he finally spoke a full sentence, or more like several. Rosette stood taken aback as the kid started to cry, Joshua stopped laughing and looked solemnly at the child. _

_"Uh-uh I'm sorry!" Rosette panicked, "here have some candy,"__ she pulled a few pieces of candy from her pocket and handed it to the kid, "I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Rosette was panicking, what did she do to make an older kid cry, how the child got in was forgotten for the moment as she tried to figure out the reason for why the seemingly twelve year old kid was crying. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" her voice started to rise, as did her panic, "I'm REALLY sorry! Tell me what's wrong! Tell me and I'll apologize!" she said not noticing how high, and loud, her voice was getting or that she was already apologizing. Six year old Joshua looked on at the spectacle of his sister apologizing to the boy over and over again, and wondered what he should do. But before he could do anything the kid looked up, apparently surprised that the other party was apologizing to _him

_Rosette was still apologizing and gesturing for the kid to take the candy, not noticing __t__he__ child__ had a__bruptly stopped crying. The child looked at the boy that was laughing before, the boy looked knowingly back. The kid reached a hand into the still panicky Rosettes' palm and picked out a candy, then, unwrapping it the child popped it into their mouth. _

_Rosette stopped panicking as she felt a cool finger just barely touch her palm and pick up a piece of candy. She looked up at the face of the kid now chewing thoughtfully at the piece of candy and sighed in relief. The twelve year old noticed and looked down sheepishly, "um…sorry about before…I probably scared you, didn't I." she nodded, he looked even more embarrassed_

_Rosette smiled widely at the kid, "Let's go outside." _

_When they were outside in the sunlight Rosette was surprised to find that the kid was not a girl, like she suspected in the crypt, but a boy. And, she had to admit, a hansom one too, she blushed slightly at the passing thought._

_"I'm Rosette, Rosette Christopher." She stated strongly, following with, "and this is my brother Joshua Christopher." She used their real names. _

_"I'm Chrono." He said simply, she noticed he didn't add a family name, a last name, but didn't ask about it. _

_After introductions she remembered the important question of how, and why, he was in the crypt. __"Why were you in there, Chrono?" she asked. _

_"In where?" _

_"In that tomb." She pretended not to know who it belonged to. Joshua sat quietly by and watched as things unfolded. _

_Chrono looked down at his feet, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, "Uh…it's not important." He finally said, not once thinking about why THEY had been in there. _

_Rosette decided to ask that again later, instead she asked, "O.k. how did you get there then? All those doors were so heavy."_

_"That was easy. How did you two get in there?" he asked back._

_Noticing he avoided the question, Rosette cautiously answered as__ Joshua scooted closer to h__e__r__ clutching a stick, "Us? We were just exploring the woods," she motioned around her, "and we fell through the ground and into the tunnel__. We followed the tunnel until it led us to that door where you were in." she hated lying, what if he was a bad guy, but it couldn't be helped. _

_"Oh." Chrono said, buying the whole story._

_"You?"_

_"Me?" he questioned as if surprised she had asked._

_"Yes, what about you? How did you get in there? Why were you in there, Chrono?" Rosette knew the ground around the crypt was not soft and no one could fall in accidently, if he went in there he had chosen to. _

_"Well," Chrono looked somberly out across the __lake standing still as glass mirror, "I…I was…searching…for somebody. Deep inside I knew that person had died, but I still hoped she was alive. She is dead." He looked so sad Rosette was sorry she ever asked, "I just found her in there." Rosette now noticed he didn't look…normal. "It was my fault she died, you see. She died to protect me. I wanted to thank her." Tears prickled the edge of his vision, "She was the one who taught me…love, I guess you can say. I also wanted to go and say sorry to her brother and sister, who must have loved her a lot," this ripped at his heart the most, he had taken away someone so precious to someone else. "Her siblings were younger than her, and their parents died, she must have been like a mother to them__. I feel even more horrible-" he choked from the tears straining at his eyes and the sobs ripping at his throat, "b-because it is like their mother has died twice, and-and it's my fault." A loud sob found its way out of him, "I don't know them, but they probably hate me. They probably curse my very existence. I wouldn't blame them." Silent tears slid down his face. "I am a demon, the things you humans hate most. A monster. All I touch is destroyed." _

_Rosette crawled up to the demon and hugged him. The demon sto__pped breathing for a second or __two, startled at the little angel's action. Joshua, too, stared at his sister__. Then followed her lead and walked up to the taller boy and embraced him also. Chrono stared on at the two little children who had come up and hugged him, and after he had boldly announced being a demon too, to say he was surprised would be quite an understatement. Then he felt a tugging on his shirt and looked down to see the face of Rosette looking up at him. _

_She kept tugging his shirt, so he took this as a sign to sit down and did so. They moved so he could sit without squashing them, but as soon as was down their arms embraced him again. He felt Rosettes' little arms around his neck. Then her breath on his right ear, "If you truly remorse and repent, then you are forgiven by God. And if God forgives you, so will everyone else." _

_Chrono nodded his head. Suddenly he f__elt tired, so tired and drained. But in these warm little arms he felt safe and comforted and…love? He fell asleep the words 'you are forgiven' ringing through his head, as the little arms tightened around him. _

_"Is he…asleep?" Joshua finally asked after eight minuets of silence, the exception being the sounds of inhaling and exhaling, even the animals and trees were quiet. _

_"Yes. I think so." Rosette replied._

_"Well, what should we do? Now we know who killed sis. And he is_ a demon."_ Joshua reminded her gently. _

_"Forgive him." Rosette said simply, "Mary died to protect him, she wanted him to live. She would be sad to see him like this because of her__."_

_"Yes, I think so too."_

_Then they both knelt down and whispered in the demons' ear__. "Rest easy, I forgive you." And the demon Chrono finally slept at peace for the first time in weeks. The children lay to sleep next to him. As they fell asleep the world seemed to let out the breath it had been holding and the woods and mountains and lake was full of life again..._

"We are here, Princess."

She was pulled out of her reveries by Sister Kate who was likewise waking Joshua and the Father.

Rosette stepped out of the carriage and into the fading sunlight of late afternoon. Chrono wasn't here, but the world still turned, the world still lived as it had when they all first met. It seemed so unfair to Rosette that the world was this beautiful while one of the most beautiful people, demon, had died. He'd died for her, she reminded herself. For her he'd died, because he loved her he had to die.

**--END CHAPTER FIVE--**

_A/N: Hope that wasn't too disapointing. It would be nice if you could leave a review. Oh, I would also like to remind you that I'm going to start another story, it's going to be in first person narrative, and I hope you get the chance to read it._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all the WONDERFUL reviews! I'm putting this up at 5 in the morning, funny huh. I went to sleep then woke up at 3 IN THE MORNING!!! and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided I shouldn't waste my time doing nothing and put this up. Hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"W-wait! Wait! PRINCE! You have business you MUST attend!" a flustered looking council member yelled down the hall to the before mentioned prince that was walking—more like storming—away form him, beside him a deep sad sigh was heard.

"What is the matter with him, Prince Aion?" the council man—or rather, demon—asked, he didn't know when the young prince had started acting like this, as far back as he remembered Prince Chrono had never been this moody. 'Oh well, the boy must just be going through puberty or something.' The council member thought.

"Just a bad day." The prince that was still there answered, though he knew that was far from the truth. Chrono had been this way since… Aion pushed the thought away; what he did had been for the best, the best thing for Chrono and that girl, he reminded himself.

The Prince that was currently storming away was planning. He was planning to destroy the ones that destroyed his light, the ones that he loved, the only ones that had ever truly loved him back.

'Be prepared Magdalene, you won't know what hit you. This is war, for the ones I love.' He declared to himself then stepped into the room that had with held him from reaching her four years ago.

-o-o-o-

"Good evening, Prince Ioshua. Good evening, Princess Rose. Good evening, Father, Sister." The children called out cheerfully to the four, and twenty other, people who walked into the giant receiving hall.

Rosette grinned at the children along with Joshua, "No need to be so formal, jeez. How is everyone doing?" Rosette asked, the children grinned amongst themselves and ran up to hug their two favorite people telling them how much they missed them and all the wonderful, and not so wonderful, things that had happened since they last visited.

Suddenly when everyone had left the hall and gone to their rooms to get ready for dinner he looked over and saw Rosette grabbing her sides, face scrunched up in agonizing pain. Terrified, ran to his sisters' side, she was now kneeling on the ground, head arched down touching her knees. He grabbed her shoulders to inquire on what was going on when suddenly he felt a pain run across his back and he unconsciously grabbed out at his sides trying to rip whatever it was out of his back.

He had long ago let go of his sisters' shoulders to clutch at his sides, trying desperately to ease the pain that he suspected Rosette was also going through, and fallen also onto his knees. Try as he might Joshua couldn't let a scream out.

In her peripheral view Rosette could also see Joshua kneeled down just like her his face marred by pain she knew was the same as hers. She had to be the strong one though, she had to get up and get help. Rosette tried to get back up but as soon as her weight was off her knees she doubled over again with the pain and strain of trying to stand. Again she tried, and this time she succeeded in getting on her feet. Her hands clutched tightly onto her sides, trying to claw at her back, as she tilted her face upwards and took a step forward. Suddenly her vision went black and fireworks exploded in front of her eyes as she ceased to feel all pain, and just as suddenly her vision, and all her pain along with it, came back full force. She was knocked off her feet by the sudden rush of pain she felt. She gasped and the ground suddenly flew up wanting to meet her face, but in that split second she gave a sharp scream. And surprisingly when her eyes reopened her head was in a warm lap. Whoever's lap it was, was humming a tune, such a sad, lovely tune. The tune Mary used to hum, she remembered. What did Mary call it? Oh yeah, sen no kotoba, a thousand words.

"M-Mary…" she heard Joshua mumble quietly then start humming quietly along.

"M-Mary…don't…" 'go' she wanted to say, 'don't go, don't leave us again'. But the words wouldn't come.

"M-Maria…" she called out again, louder this time, using Marys' public name. But was only answered with a little giggle and someone saying in a sweet, but sad, voice, "You have part of my name correct." then suddenly she was on the cold marble floor again, face down.

"M-Maria?" repeated an ashen faced Remington, just coming back to tell the prince and princess something, but finding them in such a pained state and calling out the name of the deceased princess, Maria.

Strangely all of Rosettes' previous pain was gone, as if it had been absorbed by the person who was humming Marys' song, and it seemed the same thing had occurred to Joshua too. She had the strength to stand up again, so she did. When she was soundly on her feet she grabbed hold of Joshuas' arm and pulled him up. He stood easily on his own.

_WHOOSH_

_WHOOSH_

Joshua stared wide eyed at his sister. She had…she had…

Rosette stared mouth open and gaping like a fish at Joshua. He…he had…

…_WINGS!!!_

They both thought simultaneously. Remington was looking just as gawk eyed and open mouthed as the two siblings for on Rosettes' shoulder blades rested a pair of pure ivory white wings that shined with a royal purple and silver sheen, on Joshuas' shoulder blades where the same thing the only difference being his wings shown with a softer white then Rosettes' and gave off a gold colored sheen to match his hair.

**TAP **

**TAP**

**TAP**

'Someone's coming!' All three thought franticly. "Put them away!" Remington hissed to the two children, who in turn jumped a mile up in surprise. "Put them away!" the Father ordered more franticly. "H-how?" they asked. 'Oh, we don't have time for this; we do not have time for this!' Remington thought as he pushed the two into an elegant bathroom in the opposite direction of the sound of footsteps.

When they were safely locked in the bathroom Joshua and Rosette stared at Remington awaiting his instructions on what to do, this man was the one person they trusted the most in this world, he would know what to do. Remington in turn stared back at the children awaiting an explanation on what in the world was going on. "Well?" he asked.

They gave him blank stares. "What happened?" he clarified.

Rosette looked away guiltily, and Remington stared from Joshua back to her anticipating an answer from either one but getting an answer from neither one.

Remington sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, coincidently looking down at Rosettes' arm; her long sleeve had rode up in the crisis and now revealed bandages criss-crossing over her wrist; Remingtons' eyes widened into dinner plates.

"R-Rose…what did you…do to your…wrist?" Remington asked baffled.

Quickly Rosette pulled down the sleeves of the blouse, but it was in vain for when Joshua saw Remington eyeing Rosettes' wrist he himself had looked to see what had caught the priests' eye. And what he saw had greatly troubled him.

"N-nothing." Rosette mumbled, "I just, you know, tripped on a stone and accidently caught on another sharp stone, and…" Rosette was rambling on. Joshua frowned, he knew what that meant: she was lying. She'd had that habit since they were younger.

"And anyway weren't we talking about-Ah!" she was stopped mid sentenced, blood was starting to soak through the bandaging and it was flowing so heavily it had started dripping down her fingers and onto the marble floor. Joshua stood rooted to the spot by the amount of blood he saw was coming from Rosettes' bandages—her wrists to be precise. And oddly as he looked he saw the blood soaking through the bandaging form a cross…

_He watched in horror as his oldest sister Mary __s__lid the cold steel blade across six year old Rosettes' wrists. Rosette screamed out in pain and he shuddered, wondering why Mary would do that to Rosette. Mary loved __them;__ she would never hurt them…so why was she cutting Rosette? _

_"I, Maria Christopher de Magdalene, bless thee, the next holy maiden with my holy blood and protection. I bid thee drink of my blood and be possessed of the holy powers deemed to thee by thy Holy Father, our God, and the father of our savior Jesus Christ. I bless thee Rose Christopher de Magdalene, crown princess and holy maiden with my blood and protection." Saying this, Mary handed the frightened Rosette the cup. _

_Latter that night as he looked at Rosettes' bandages he saw the blood had marked a cross on her wrist…_

A…cross. The wound had reopened? Joshua wondered. No, he corrected himself; this must be the sign of the holy maiden, the stigmata.

Remington stared, 'is that the stigmata? When did this happen?" he wondered.

Rosette looked ashamed, "It's nothing serious. Go out." she beckoned them to leave but they stood rooted like trees. Sighing she started unwrapping the bandages. When they were unwrapped she turned on the water and out pumped cold refreshing water, which she filled the sink with, and then she stuck her hand under the water and let it stay there for a minuet or two. The bleeding stopped and Rosette indifferently looked under the sink for fresh bandages. The two other looked at each other then at Rosette questioningly. Rosette wasn't in the mood to answer questions though.

Rolling her shoulders she noticed some new muscles and pushed at them, curiously testing them out she finally got them to fold properly, so that they lay smoothly against her back and shoulder blades. She was walking towards the door when she felt a familiar _WHOOSH_ she turned back to look and her jaw came unhinged and hit the ground, hard, proverbially.

Remington smirked, she didn't think he could do that but apparently she was wrong, "Interested?" he asked. 'NO FING, DUH!' she wanted to say still gaping like a fish out of water. "I take that as a yes? Lets trade stories then, shall we?" he asked all the while smirking, Rosette glared daggers at him, this man was no priest, he was evil, evil. She didn't want to 'trade' stories she didn't want to, but if she wanted to know why he had _**WINGS**_ she would have to. Damn.

"Neat trick, Remington. I wish I could get her to talk that easily." Joshua said smiling, Rosette glared.

"It's a long story." Rosette said trying to get out of her part of the deal.

"I've got plenty of time." Remington said nonchalantly.

Rosette pouted, "Fine." And she told them the whole thing from yesterday onward…of course her dream of Chrono afterward wasn't mentioned, nor was Chronos' name.

"Now fill your part of the deal." She stated

"What?" asked the father, pretending not to know what she was asking for.

Rosette glared, "Why, of all things, do YOU have wings, Father Remington?" she emphasized the 'you'.

"Oh, that," he said as if he'd just remembered, "Well yes, I have wings, all angels do."

Rosette stared dumbstruck at Remington while the ever quiet Joshua comprehended what was going on. "So, you are an angel then, Father Remington." Joshua stated rather than ask.

Sheepishly the father nodded. "Well then, what am I?" Joshua asked, confusion marring his features. Rosette stared just as confused at the Father, Joshua was right, what am I, then?

"I thought you had to be dead to be an angel." Joshua again stated, then added, "and I don't remember ever being dead, or dying." His face contorted into more confusion as he thought more into it.

Franticly the father waved his arms around, trying to stop the boy from thinking along those tracks. "You're not dead, you never died." He repeated the words to the boy who had heard him the first time and was now staring at him in amusement.

"Oh? Is that so? Then what am I?" Joshua asked to stop the frantic fathers' speech.

"You are an apostle. And Rosettes' holy powers have awakened, she is equivalent to…" he tried to think of something Rosette was equivalent to, "she is equivalent to a princess-"

He was stopped short as Joshua stated, "But she _IS_ a princess."

Rosette just stared at the two in amazement, what Father Remington was saying was confusing even her. 'And who was humming back then?' she thought.

"What I was going to say before you interrupted me, Ioshua, is that Rose is the equivalent to a princess _of angels._" He emphasized the last part.

The words "princess of angels" had caught Rosettes' attention and she was looking to the Remington for more information. "Go on." she pressed.

Both males turned to face her. Apparently they had forgotten the person they were talking about was still standing there. "W-well," Remington went down onto one knee, "welcome, your highness, Princess Rose De Magdalene, to your throne as princess of all angels." He lowered his head, "And to the apostle, Ioshua, of hope welcome to her highness' side. You are the first of seven to join our princess. I do not know if they will all be human either." He added.

"Oh." Both siblings simultaneously said then stared at each other and burst into laughter, "Get up Remington. You've got to be kidding." Rosette said between guffaws, though Joshua had stopped laughing by now and was staring at her. He knew that what Remington said was true; the father wouldn't lie about something this important.

"He's not kidding"

"I'm not kidding" both Joshua and Father Remington said at the same time, looking seriously at Rosette.

Rosette slowly stopped her laughter and said quite sadly, "Oh. I was hoping you were just kidding Father." Her eyes drifted to the side, not wanting to have any eye contact with either Joshua or Remington.

The bathroom was filled with tense silence and Rosette left after ten minuets of it, she couldn't stand silence.

…….

"Where is Princess Rose, Prince Ioshua?" asked Sister Kate as she headed toward the dining room. She had caught him sulking down the hall, not looking like he was going to head towards dinner but away from it. She knew he was quite close to her sister, and though she didn't approve of it, whenever the Princess wouldn't eat or was sick or was not home he would also not eat or would just sulk around until she came home. She sighed, 'this boy is too attached to his twin' thought the nun.

"Rose? She…is…I don't know where she is." He said. He knew that what had gone on in the bathroom had upset Rosette, but he didn't know what to do about it. She was probably not going to lock herself up somewhere and not eat dinner with the children. That would upset them. He didn't want to eat at all; he wanted to go somewhere and sit alone and think about what had just happened. He now had wings for one, and he was an apostle too, or so Remington said.

"Well I'll go find her. You go wash up and get ready for dinner, the children are so happy to see you two again." Kate said. Joshua smiled and nodded, he knew she was probably trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you." He said and walked up the stairs to his room to get a change of clothes and wash up for dinner.

Sister Kate smiled at his receding back; he was such a caring boy. She went to find the princess.

……

Rosette was out back in the huge lush green garden of the palace. This part of the garden was hidden behind thick bushes of lilac trees. She was sitting on the grass under a huge old blooming cherry tree looking at a blue marble reflecting pool edged with white lotuses and green lily pads. The calming sound of water gently being splashed onto the side of the pool by the wind and fish, and frogs croaking on the lily pads lulled Rosette into a dreamlike state. Her mind wandered back to where it usually did when she fell into a dream—Chrono. Chrono, Chro—

"PRINCESS!" a shout brought her out of her dream world and into reality again.

"YES!?" she shouted back. A moment later a boy of maybe fourteen with black hair, ice blue eyes and a pale complexion came up to her and blushed turning his white face tomato red, "Sister Kate is looking for you. You have to get ready for dinner."

"Thank you. Are you o.k.?" she asked as he blushed redder than a ripe cherry, she reached a hand to touch his forehead but he lowered his ever reddening face and backed a little ways away murmuring, "yes"

"Uh…can you speak up?" Rosette asked as the boy seemed to turn redder every second he was in her presence. "NO! I-I-I m-mean y-y-yes. Y-yes, I-I'm f-f-fine." The boy choked out then turned and ran back towards the palace leaving behind a more than confused princess.

"Uh, O.K." Rosette mumbled as she got up and followed the boy back towards the palace. She would ask his name later.

…….

Rosette sat next to the boy, whose name she found out was Yuki and half Japanese. And Joshua sat across from her. Remington sat at one end and Sister Kate at the other.

Yuki was madly blushing while the other boys and girls around the table giggled and chuckled, 'most likely at him' Rosette thought. She looked at his red face, maybe he had a fever, "Are you sure you're alright?" Rosette asked reaching out to touch his forehead again. He shied away from her hand and turned even redder than before, only causing the other children to laugh harder at him. Rosette, oblivious to what the boy felt, turned to look at Joshua for help where she got none.

She turned back to her food and ate.

Later, after they had finished eating, a pretty fourteen year old girl with a complexion more pale than the Yukis', blue black hair and mesmerizing blue green eyes came up to Rosette, 'she looks fragile' Rosette concluded.

"I'm Alaizabelle," she said softly, then stared at the group of boys who were jabbing Yuki in the side playfully, "Yuki has…" she paused, Rosette stared at her, "he has…a crush on you." Alaizabelle looked down sadly, "I…like…him too, but he doesn't notice me."

"He has a crush on me?" Rosette asked, she was sixteen and he was only fourteen not to sound rude, but that sounded rather pedophilic. "Yes." Alaizabelle responded.

"And you have a crush on him?" Rosette asked. Shyly Alaizabelle nodded, her face tinting red. "Well why don't you tell him, then?"

"It…I'm…It's…" Alaizabelle just couldn't find the words. "Do you mind if I tell him then?" misunderstanding that Rosette was going to confess to Yuki, Alaizabelle only nodded, 'she doesn't need my permission to tell Yuki she likes him too' she thought as Rosette walked up to the group of boys, who seeing her approach dissipated.

Alaizabelle saw the Princess whisper something into Yukis' ear. Then Yukis' eyes grew big and he stared at the Princess then—unexpectedly—turned to face Alaizabelle, who blushed under his stare. What had the princess told him?

The said Princess smiled encouragingly at her then turned and started up the stairs.

"You l-like me?" the boy asked, she blushed harder and turned her face away nodding shyly. "Really?"

"Y-yes." She finally mumbled, "I-I've liked you since y-you came here." She murmured quietly, blood rushing to her cheeks and face.

"I've liked you since we met too. But you never came up to me and you were always staring at my best friend, Billy, so I thought you liked him. And I didn't want to come between you two." He said, happily explaining.

"B-Billy?"She asked surprised, "I was always just watching…you." she said, then realizing what she had said, blushed.

Yuki grinned like a drunken fool. He'd loved Alaizabelle since they met, the princess, not to sound fickle, was just a crush; she was beautiful just not in the same way Alaizabelle was.

He hugged her tightly. Happily surprised Alaizabelle didn't react for a few seconds, but then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged back.

Above them, leaning against the railing was Rosette watching the heart warming scene below her. She was glad she got those two to understand each other…but her heart yearned and ached for someone she would never see again.

'I have the power now. Be ready Pandemonium, you won't know what hit you. This is war, for the one I love.' She declared to herself as she walked back to her room, thinking of four years ago, pushing the thought of who was humming when her wings sprouted out of her mind.

**--END CHAPTER SIX--**

**A/N: did you like it? Well, leave a review. I hope you liked it though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. As a thank you gift let's just get on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 7 

"If I am a like royalty to the angels, does that mean I can lead them into war?" the blonde princess asked the two others with her. Who just so happened to be Joshua and Remington.

"Well…yes." The Father hesitantly answered.

Joshua looked worriedly at his sister, "What are you thinking, Rose?"

"I was wondering…if we could declare war…on Pandemonium. If we could I would also want the angels to fight for Magdalene." She stated.

The twin brother just stared aghast at her then yelled quite loudly, "Think of all the casualties! Think of all the people who may lose their lives or their loved ones, Rose! What are you thinking of those kinds of things for!? For what purpose would they die for!?"

The said princess stared hard at her twin and said in a cold almost emotionless voice, "For Maria. Of course."

She then walked on ahead as Remington and the prince were left behind speechless. The prince could be barely heard whispering, "But we forgave him…"

The princess heard though, and turned around staring hard at her brother, "Yes, we did. But they killed him also. And I'll _never_ forgive _them_for that."

He had never heard this before; he didn't know Chrono had died. Rosette had never said anything about it, Joshua thought to himself.

Remington watched the scene unfold, never had he seen the pair argue, if this could be called an argument, so harshly against each other. Neither did he think they ever kept secrets from each other, but from the princes' expression he had not known of this information until now. What he wondered most about was who they forgave and who the princess said she would never forgive. "Uh…Princess… Prince…." He said in an attempt to calm the two.

The Princess did stop. She stopped looking at her brother and instead turned her piercing stare on Remington and held it there for a minuet or two that seemed to last forever for the Father, she then turned around and coldly walked ahead. Joshua looked helplessly towards her receding back. Where she was going both men didn't know.

……..

Rosette sat, leaning against the old twisted blooming cheery tree and stared wistfully at the reflective pool listening to the soothing sounds around her. The **chirrup, chirrup** of the pools' frogs. The sweet notes of the different songbirds in the trees around her. And the sound of the wind blowing through the grass and trees and over the water, bringing the scent of the lilacs that hid her and the fresh scent of the water lilies in the reflective pool to her attention. Deep scarlet cheery blossoms were falling gently around her making a carpet of red snow and creating a scene of such peace and tranquility that the reality the princess lived in only seemed to be a bad dream or a sad story of some sort.

The princess knew better then to fall under its tranquil spell, but she lay her head back and fell into it anyway. For to her, her dreams were better than real life sometimes, for in her dreams her demon prince still lived.

…….Rosette's Dream……..

It was dark and black everywhere she looked, but she was not scared. She had grown used to it now, it was comfortable, and soon _he_ would be here.

She sat down and waited…waited for _him_ to come.

And come he did, like usual.

"Chro…no…" she whispered out in a breath.

"Yes?" he said softly.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, and he grew panicked but she smiled through her tears calming him down and said, "I love you."

She saw the faint outline of a sad smile spread across his face and he answered, "I love you, too."

She could not see his full features, only the outline of his figure, the burning red of his eyes that from time to time would let cascade a fall of tears, and his still long amethyst locks that sometimes seemed to be swept around by an unfelt and invisible wind.

And again she spoke aloud the only words she could voice to him, "I love you, Chrono. Do you…do you love me?"

He seemed angered that she would think such a thing and his voice rose as his tears fell, "Of course I do. I love you more than life. It's so hard here without you. I miss you, I miss you so much." he lamented to her.

She walked towards him and reached out a hand to touch his face, to know that he existed still, that he was still there. But when she reached out her hand, like every time, an invisible wall would block her path and shock her with a jolt of what felt like electricity and she would get in one final pained "I love you." Before…

……..End dream……

She awoke from the dream. No matter how much pain she had to endure, she would do it to see him again, if only for a moment.

She looked up at the sky. In the west it was a bright pink and red that slowly faded into purple then a deep blue that intermingled with an endless black. She sighed. The dream had only lasted for a moment but the whole afternoon had passed.

'I wonder where he is.' She thought, 'Where is it that he is missing me from?'

Then the events that led her to being in the hidden garden refreshed itself and she remembered she had a war to plan. A war with Pandemonium. A war with the demons that took almost everything and everyone she loved away from her; first her mother, then her father, then Mary, and finally Chrono; all that was left was Joshua. And…herself?

Rosette got up. She didn't care if Remington was against it, even if Joshua was against it, she would definitely try to call down the angels. They were the only ones powerful enough to fight against the demons...she would make sure she was strong enough too.

Rosette crawled through the lilac bushes. It had been almost a week since they arrived here. Tomorrow they were leaving to the next state to check on that palace and how the orphans there were doing. Tomorrow she would also declare war on Pandemonium and she would try to call down the angels to help her.

She got up off her knees and looked around to see if she could find Joshua or Father Remington around. Neither was anywhere she looked. 'It must be dinner time by now.' She thought to herself. Yes, it was probably dinner time.

She started walking in the direction of the palace. She walked through the back double doors and took the back stairs up to her guest room.

When she was once again in her room she closed the door behind her and went to take a shower. Afterwards she got dressed in a free-flowing midnight blue dress. She called a maid in to put her hair shoulder length blonde hair up in a French braid, leaving out thick bangs that hung in front of her seemingly endless sapphire blue eyes.

She headed towards the dinning room. She opened the doors just as everyone was about to sit down causing all of the occupants of the room to turn and look in her direction. When they saw that it was her they smiled and the children got up quickly to come hug her, she hugged them back and moved to sit next to Remington at the head of the table instead of at her usual seat amongst the children.

"I have something important to announce, everyone." She called out loudly once everyone was seated.

'Oh, no.' Joshua thought, 'please don't let it have anything to do with the conversation we had this afternoon, please.' He looked pleadingly towards his sister, clearly begging her to not talk about a war.

His plead went unanswered as she got up from the chair she had just sat down in and the Father looked with concern from the royal brother to sister and back.

"I have decided that tomorrow… I will declare a war…" Rosette paused for the response, she saw eyes growing big and jaws dropping, she smiled and continued, "…against the kingdom of Pandemonium. I want to fight this war to avenge all my loved ones that have died at their cruel hands. My mother, Queen Lilith, my father, King Vincent, my sister, Maria…and," she whispered quietly, "Chrono."

Joshua heard the last bit just as clearly as the first part.

Everyone sat still staring at the princess as she sat herself down again and dinner started. That night it was a quiet dinner with no talk and occasionally a child or someone else would look up at Rosette.

-o-o-o-

"FATHER!" an amethyst haired teenager yelled as he shoved through the double doors engraved with the country of Pandemonium's symbol, a silhouette of a dragon in the center of a gothic cross that entangled with a thorny budding red rose, leading to his parents' privet dinning quarters.

His father looked up surprise written on his face as he asked, "Do you need something, Chrono?"

"Yes." The said boy answered, "I would like to declare a war against those filthy humans."

"Uh…you mean the Kingdom of Magdalene?" his father asked.

The young teenager fumed, "Yes. I mean 'the kingdom of Magdalene.' What other place would filthy humans like them live?"

The king stared at his son in more confusion, what brought this on? If he could, the king wanted to avoid all war with Magdalene…not after what he already took from them and did what he did.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? WHY!? Because they're HUMAN that's why. What better reason is there than that? Maybe if we killed them they would be lucky enough to be born as demons, like us!" Chrono yelled.

Outside the door his brother stood listening to the conversation.

"I would like to avoid all war with Magdalene, if possible." The King of Pandemonium stated matter-of-factly.

And the argument went on for another hour until Chrono finally asked coldly, "Why are you so against this, father?"

The question the king had been dreading to hear from his son for sixteen years had finally been asked. He could not tell them, or his kingdom, what had happened. Not in a gazillion years. "I am your father and you will do as I say!" he answered without a better retort.

Chrono turned full on his piercing glare and looked his father directly in the eyes, he said in an emotionless and cold voice, "I will have this war. Whether you support me or not does not matter."

The king sat back down and could only say, "As you wish, my son. Do as you please, I will support you."

Chrono bowed and took leave of the room wishing a good night to his mother who smiled gently up at her son.

Aion flew from behind the doors before Chrono could come out and see him; he headed in the direction of his room.

When he was in his room he looked the door behind him and paced.

'What am I going to do? This was not supposed to happen.' He thought, 'After Chrono found out the girl and boy had died he was supposed to realize that they never loved him. That it was stupid to love. That it was waste of time because they lived a different life from us. A different life and a different life_span_. Telling Chrono about their deaths was supposed to make Chrono realize that humans and demons could _never_ mix. _NEVER._Humans are stupid and let their hearts lead them, not their minds and…and they were too fragile. Demons were strong. Too strong for them.' He thought franticly as his mind remembered the events of eleven years ago, 'he was not supposed to care about that girl anymore. It has been four years. Four years already! He was supposed to have realized and moved on! I don't want bloodshed! Not like what happened with Mary.'

What was he going to now? Aion thought. He could find no solution to this problem. Would it be solved if he told Chrono that the girl and boy were still alive? But then Chrono would never forgive him, Chrono would never understand that he had done this for him. But if he didn't blood would be shed…He had to make sure Chrono won this war quickly so there would not be much casualty caused. Yes that was what he had to do. He would kill the general and the Royals in Magdalene so there would no longer be opposition from them and then less humans **and** demons would die.

With his plan intact he stepped into the hallway, stopped a maid, and asked if his dinner could be brought up to his room. Of course the maid said yes and scurried off to get the demon prince his dinner.

……

Chrono leaned against the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. He really hated acting like that...but he had to avenge the two innocent children that had been killed because they had...loved him.

His heart saddened as he remembered the day after they had met. He had met them when he was in Mary's tomb, he had found out where the tomb was from his brother. They had seen him crying over Mary and when he saw them he thought Rosette was an angel. Truthfully, that's when he thought he first fell in love with her. He remembered how after Joshua heard this he laughed hysterically at the comment. Then he apologized and started crying, CRYING! He had cried so much that whole week after he had sent Mary back to her palace. He hated crying though, it could get nothing done. It could change nothing.

After he started crying again Rosette grew hysterical and started apologizing, he was so surprised he actually stopped crying. Then she handed him candy which he took to calm her down. They went outside and talked, just talked. He told them how he felt about Mary's death, he was positive that Mary's little brother and sister hated him, even though they had never met. And he had so wanted to meet Mary's little siblings; Mary always talked to him about them. And Chrono remembered especially what Rosette had said after he told them that, she said that if he truly remorse, then he would be forgiven by God and…if he was forgiven by God…everyone else would forgive him.

As he remembered this, tears strained at his eyes but he refused to let them out. Tears didn't fix anything, tears didn't bring back Mary or Joshua or Rosette, tears were no good because _she _wouldn't be here to wipe them away and comfort him. He willed himself instead to fall asleep. Yes…the dream world was the only place he wanted to be…the only place he could see her face again, if he could…he would **NEVER** want to wake up from that dream where he is with Rosette again. **NEVER.**

And with that the sorrowful prince fell asleep. Never wishing to awake from his one sanctuary…the one place where she existed he wanted to be.

But the Prince would wage war against the pitiful humans soon. He would avenge his beloved soon. This was the one thought that kept him coming back to the 'real world'.

-o-o-o-

Dinner the night before had been strange. But the dream she had last night had been even stranger. It started out the same; she waited for Chrono, but when he got there he had a strange longing and desperate look along with one of fierce determination. She didn't tell him she was planning a war against the demons that had killed him because she didn't want him to worry about her. She told him she loved him and for him to not miss her much. She could see he had tears held back in his eyes as he said he wanted to never wake up because he always wanted to be with her.

She asked why he wouldn't cry in front of her and he simply said, "If I cried right now you would come to comfort me and I would wake up. I…I just want to be with you longer." Then he looked down at his feet. She saw a few drops of tears slid off his face and hit the ground with an echoing sound in the endless darkness they were in. She moved forward to wipe off the tears, to comfort him, but he stepped back in fear. She was cut up at the action he just did but he said softly, "I…want to…stay with you here…forever." She answered back, a tear sliding down her pale face, "I hate to see you cry, Chrono." Oh, how she loved his name, "but if you have to cry, you shouldn't cry alone. I will always be here…to cry with you." Her voice cracked on the last words. Tears were now cascading like rushing waterfalls from her eyes and she just couldn't stop the tears anymore. She collapsed onto the floor and bent her knees and pulled them tight across her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees and hid her face from Chrono's pain stricken face.

Before she knew it she felt Chronos' warm arms wrapped around her and he whispered into her ears, "Rosette, I love you." But when those words were finished she had awoken and the dream had ended.

Rosette still longed for the warmth of his arms, though she had only felt it for an instance before she was awoken. That had been the first time Chrono had done anything like that, well in the strange dreams that is. She somehow felt that he was saying goodbye or that he was sorry…but that was foolish thinking.

Now, she had to figure out how to call down the angels to help fight the oncoming war. She would not only need warriors but also healers, and tacticians, human and angel alike.

She called for Father Remington to come in; she wanted to talk to him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" he asked.

She sighed, exasperated, "How do I call down the angels?"

"So…you're really going through with it?"

"Of course I am!" she retorted.

"Who will be your general, then? Me? Prince Ioshua? Another angel?" he asked her

She steeled herself and said emotionlessly, "And why not me?"

He looked astonished at her and looked her skeptically up and down, "But…you are a _girl_. And the _PRINCESS_."

"And what?" she asked, "I can't be _'the princess'_" she said sarcastically, "AND a general?" she ended on a final serious challenging note.

"Uh…Well, shouldn't we talk to Ioshua first Rose? After all-"

Remington was interrupted by Rosette as she stated in a you-dare-challenge-me voice, "I will be the general then. Glad that affaire was fixed."

Remington gawked at the princess, then smiled. She was always so headstrong and stubborn, he had only been trying to argue on the kingdoms' behalf; he was sure her people would NOT want their princess going head on against an army of demons. And on behalf of prince Ioshua; he would not be happy to hear his dear sister was going to be in danger facing demons either. Maybe one, or both, of the subjects would be able to stop her from going on with this decision of hers to become the general commander of the Magdalene army. Remington sighed, they would have _**a lot**_ of talking to do if they were to try to persuade her otherwise.

"Well? How do you call down the angels?" he heard the princess ask again.

" Oh…um, you let your stigmata bleed into a cup of holy water and…uh…I guess you just have to call them down, like ask them to come assist you in your time of need." That's all he knew on how to call down an angel.

"Oh. Is that all? O.k. go get Ioshua. He might want to be here. I'm going to get the preparations ready." Rosette said as she started to bustle around looking for someone in the hall she could ask to get a cup and some holy water.

"Yes. He would want to be here. I will be right back." and with that Remington left in search of the Prince.

Rosette received the cup and two bottles of holy water from one of the children, Yuki actually, and thanked him before closing the door. She set up the cup on the window seat next to the window that faced to the east were the sun was above the horizon and slanted at an odd angle onto her face as she tilted it up to meet the sunlight.

She was just unwrapping the bandages on her wrist when Joshua burst through the door, out of breath, clearly showing that he had been running. Soon after Remington popped up behind him.

"Are you…really going to be the…general?" Joshua asked. She nodded her head briskly before turning back to unwrapping the bandages around her wrist.

Joshua looked horrified at the scars that were now bleeding profusely, and seemed about explode from the anger of Rosette not telling him how big the wound actually was.

She kneeled in front of the window seat letting her blood drip into the cup and suddenly she couldn't get the sweet voice of the angel that had hummed so beautifully on the day she sprouted her wings out of her head…when she had called her Maria the angel had said she got half of her name right. What was her name then? She wanted that angel to come; she wanted to ask the angel how she knew her sister's song.

Suddenly a flash of brilliant white came though the window along with a whoosh of powerful wind that Rosette was sure had opened the all the rooms' windows and doors, momentarily blinded the occupants of the room heard a soft beautiful humming coming from the window and as they opened their eyes there standing on the window seat was…

**--END CHAPTER SEVEN--**

**A/N: hope you liked that. Now...REVIEW. **

**p.s. I'm not so good with the ritual-like stuff so sorry. Also, if something is confuseing you, feel free to ask about it. **


End file.
